Paths of Revenge
by Dominus Noobius
Summary: Revenge is the only way to strike back in the criminal world. So when Jason Chan's father was killed by a new Mafia force in Liberty City, he embarks on a journey across America to avenge his family.
1. Introduction

**St Marks, Liberty City**

**July 21, 1991**

Three Triad fish vans sped through Saint Marks, prime Mafia turf. The paintwork on the Belly-up trucks shone, and showed nothing of their assault to retake the sieged Belly-Up Fish Factory. One of the Triad warlords, Jaiyan Chan, gripped his Uzi, and worried about his son, Jason. Today was his son's first action he would see with the Triads, and it wasn't a pretty thought. The Triads in Liberty City held just Chinatown as their turf, and their weapons consisted of just baseball bats and 9mms, though the warlords got the rare Uzi, much less equipped than their fellow Triads, in the city of San Fierro, San Andreas. Most of them actually had their hands on _Kalashnikovs_.

The three vans pulled up outside the factory. The Mafia men, were outside, all holding shotguns or Uzis. Jaiyan's son, Jason, jumped out, and immediately ducked behind one of the vans. He was nervous and excited, and he could barely contain his trigger on his Beretta 92. The Mafia men had noticed the about fifteen reinforcements that had arrived, and opened fire. A couple of Triads were cut down by the fire.

Jason peeked from behind the van, and sent a couple of bullets into the skull of a Mafia man. He screamed, and dropped his shotgun. The Triads inside the factory had spotted the new reinforcements and once again, had another dig. They fired at the Mafia men, and slowly, they were cut down. But just when Jason thought everything would be okay, the Mafia had their own reinforcements up their sleeve. Five Mafia Sentinels came speeding over, and the Mafia men inside got out. The Triads desperately tried to hold, but they were getting smashed. Jason's father took three bullets in a chest, and slumped to the ground.

"FATHER!" screamed Jason.

Jason ran towards his father, but his father waved him off.

"Son…no need to save me…" he gasped.

"No, Dad!' Jason cried.

"Go…to…San…Fierro…and…lie…low. Link…up…with…the…San Fierro…Triads…when you're…ready. Good luck…my son. Avenge…my death."

His father handed him his card, and told him to go to a building in San Fierro and that building would be his to live.

Jason had tears pouring down his face. Then, he picked himself up, and screamed at the Mafia:

"YOU MURDERING SON OF A BITHCES!"

Jason fired furiously at the mob men, and took three down before he had to reload. All of a sudden, the mood of the Triads changed, and a wave of combined force slaughtered the Mafia men. Still sobbing, Jason took a ride back into Chinatown, gathered up as much stuff as he could, hailed a taxi and was driven over to Francis International Airport. He booked a flight over to Las Venturas Airport, where his father said would be a more discreet place, and then go over to San Fierro.

Jason eventually landed in San Fierro, and using his father's card, was transported over to a regular townhouse. There was enough food and things waiting for him, but for now, he would lie low for a while before getting back into the gang business, to gain revenge on the Mafia.

**End note: **Well, what was this intro like? Please comment on it. Update will be slow, but they will come as I finish my fanfic, "The Last Job".


	2. Meeting the Crew

"Asshole!" Jason yelled as a Banshee swerved in front of his taxi.

It had been six months since his father had been killed and he had gone over to San Fierro. From that time on, he applied for a taxi driver, and had managed to supply for himself, earning a steady cash flow. Actually, he was a freelance taxi driver, parking his taxi outside his acquired-house, and gaining all the cash he made just to himself. He drove into Easter Basin, looking for a fare.

As he drove, he thought of getting back into the gang business again. It had cost him his father, and might as well cost him. But he had to gain revenge on the Mafia, and the only way was to fight back. His thoughts nearly cost him just then, as he crashed into a Da Nang Boy, standing right next to a whole group of the Vietnamese, all holding Micro-Uzis.

"Oh crap." Jason muttered.

They began opening fire on the taxi, and soon, Jason had to bail. He made a run for it, trying to hide from the chasing Da Nang Boys. But they converged on all sides, but just as Jason thought he was dead, two Da Nang Boys dropped dead from several bullets that flew out.

The Triads had come to his aid. Noticing that he was probably a Chinese, three of them had come to help him, and they opened fire with their Kalashnikov AK-47 assault rifles. Several of the Da Nang Boys were dropped, and Jason, picking up one of the Micro-Uzis, helped take the rest down. He thanked the Triads, and headed back to his taxi, but one of the Triads continued following him.

"Good work back there. Have you ever been a Triad before?" the Triad asked Jason.

"I used to be, in Liberty City, but after my father was killed, I moved over here to San Fierro. Are you guys Triads?" Jason replied.

"Yes, we are, but it is complicated. Would you like to be part of the organization? We will take you back to the boss and explain everything."

Jason slowly nodded, and the three Triads got into the taxi and with their instructions, Jason drove over to see one of the leaders of the branches, Wu Zi Mu.

Wu Zi Mu turned out to be a polite Chinese man, who had abilities that most blind men didn't. He could fire a gun pretty well for someone who couldn't see, and he greeted Jason.

"Welcome, Jason. Please refer to me as Woozie. I am the Dai Dai Lo of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triads, who operate in the country as well as in San Fierro. The Mountain Cloud Boys are only one of the minor branches of the San Fierro Triads. The main branch is known as the Red Gecko Tong. There are other branches, such as the Blood Feather Triads. And here is one of my assistants, Suzie, Su Xi Mu."

Before Suzie could shake Jason's hands, and before Woozie could continue, a couple of Sentinels pulled up, and Da Nang Boys came out, firing their Micro-Uzis.

"Attack!" one of the Triads yelled.

"Here, you better take this." Woozie ordered Suzie to get Jason a Kalashnikov.

Jason gripped the assault rifle, excited. He hadn't used this sort of heavy firepower before, and the AK-47 felt heavy, but deadly in his hands. He squinted, and aimed carefully at one of the Da Nang Boys, and fired. The recoil caught him by surprise a bit, but one second later, a Da Nang Boy was on the ground and refusing to move. Two seconds later, Jason had fired another burst and taken down two more, while the other Triads finished them off.

Cursing slightly, Jason handed the Kalashnikov back to Suzie. Woozie began speaking again.

"Well done, Jason. You have been a Triad before, I presume?" Woozie asked.

"Yeah. In the east. Then my father got killed by some Mafia guys and he told me to move over here." Jason replied sadly.

"Well, would you like to join our organization?" Woozie asked.

"I don't know…I came here to avenge my father, because I think the Leone Family did it."

"Wait. Jason, we will try our hardest to find which Mafia syndicate did it. But, although it is not for us Chinese to make deals, I wish you would work for us." Woozie told Jason.

Jason thought for a moment. Slowly, he nodded.

He was back in the Triads.

**End note: **Yes, very short. But I'm trying to relax back into my rhythm, with a new story and all, and hopefully, if writer's block doesn't reach to me, the next chapter, maybe will be better. I have no guarantees.


	3. Old Friend

Giorfellio Fulani swigged his beer, and he chuckled to himself. The Triads were getting fished out quite nicely at the moment, with them losing hold of the Fish Factory, their main front. One of the better things was that the Fulani family had only recently started out in town, and their attacks on the Triads were being blamed on the Leones, and the Sindaccos, each of whom had a long-time gang-war with the Triads. The Forelli had kept out of it, allowing Folleni to move into town.

So far, things were going well. Folleni's men were bringing in some handy cash, and the new Mafia family had slotted about, sneaking in around Harwood, and occasionally having scuffles with the neighbouring Diablos.

Jason sped his Banshee over to see Woozie. He had spent the rest of yesterday buying some food and clothing from the cash that Woozie had given him. His convertible pulled up outside Woozie's betting shop, and he got out, where then, he was led by two Triads with AK-47s over to a small room where Suzie was waiting.

"Ah, Jason." Suzie smiled, and he stood up to shake hands with Jason.

"Mr. Mu is busy at the moment, we will go and talk."

Suzie led Jason upstairs, and he talked on the way.

"Mr Wu is very pleased that you have joined our organization. He seemed impressed by your skills, despite not quite sighting it." Suzie told Jason.

"What?" Jason uttered, failing to keep the word in his mouth.

"He is blind."

"No, sorry Mr Su Xi, how can he sight it if he is blind?"

"He is blessed with extremely good fortune. He can also race cars, and shoot. But for now, I think Woozie is ready for us."

Still stunned by Woozie's amazing abilities, Jason followed Suzie into the room they had just left.

"Young Jason here to see you, Wu Zi." Suzie told the Dai Dai Lo of the Triads.

"Yes, take a seat." Woozie calmly replied, pointing at a chair nearby.

Once Jason and Suzie had seated themselves, Woozie began talking.

"The Da Nang Boys are giving us trouble. There is a package we would like you to intercept. We'll move you over to the area, but watch out for the Vietnamese seeking less than friendly relations." Woozie told Jason.

Jason nodded, and after taking an AK-47, he followed upstairs with Suzie, where he found two helicopters waiting, both filled with Triads.

Jason clambered into the Maverick, where he was greeted by a familiar Chinese face.

"Hey, Jason. Remember me?" the young man grinned.

"John!" Jason asked, shocked.

His best friend from high school nodded and he high-fived with Jason. Jason was still shocked from Woozie, and now this…

"Hey, you kids, you going to go or what?" one of them shouted, so the two of them jumped into the Maverick, and they flew off.

"So what you been doing over these years? I thought you were staying in Liberty to be in the Triads…?" John asked curiously to Jason as they sat inside the chopper

"I did. At least until six months ago…my dad was killed." Jason replied.

"Damn. I'm sorry to hear that, old friend. I remember his Chinese satays." John shook his head.

They remained silent for a while, as the two Mavericks made their way over towards the destination.

"Okay, we're getting there. Take out the Da Nang Boys on the roof, and I'll drop you off," the pilot called.

It was a lovely sunny morning, and it didn't seem right for the bloodbath that was going to happen. The two helicopters tilted carefully towards the rooftops, and as they flew, Jason aimed carefully with the Kalashnikov. He spotted several Da Nang Boys scattered around the rooftops, holding what looked like pistols and Uzis.

"On my mark, open fire. We want the element of surprise. Okay, 3…2…1….MARK!" the pilot shouted.

The helicopter made its first pass, and the Triads opened fire. It was difficult to shoot in the helicopter, but the sheer firepower and amount of bullets from the AK-47s made it easy. Jason pelted off a clip in no time at all, wasting a couple of Da Nang Boys methodically. The chopper manoeuvred away, and came back for a second pass. This time, the Triads had warmed up, and they unleashed a hell of gunfire at the unfortunate men, dropping them one by one. As the last Vietnamese gang member collapsed, the helicopters moved down, low enough for the Triads to clamber out.

Jason and the five other Triads, including John, jumped out. Woozie was sending reinforcements over in a couple of minutes. But for now, they had to hold their own.

"Okay, we got the landing, now we have to find the package. Any ideas?" shouted a Triad.

They couldn't think for too long, as three Da Nang Boys made their way up to the rooftop from the building. Jason and the Triads dived for cover, and they pegged the Da Nang Boys from behind their cover. Taking a deep breath, Jason followed the Triads into the building.

Jason fired at a couple of Da Nang Boys heading upstairs, and he took them down. However, the first room they moved into was tough. There were around ten Vietnamese scattered around in chairs, and waiting with powerful M4s. The Triads only just managed to dodge away, back behind the door. John waited, and he and Jason thumped several round into two gang members stupid enough to charge out. The Triads, crouching, moved forward slowly, one by one through the door, and each one of them giving each other cover.

Jason and a Triad fired at three men positioned at the far end of the room. Jason turned to another group, but as he pulled the trigger, he was met with a click. Cursing, he dropped the AK-47 and pulled out his knife, tossing it hard at the group of Da Nang Boys. The blade stuck into a head, and blood oozed out. Taking advantage of this distraction, Jason reloaded his AK-47, and he helped the Triads pour damage down on the Vietnamese, finally taking them down. They took a long, slow breath, and reloaded their weapons.

"Damn, at this rate, we'll have the National Guard on us." John muttered.

"We better find the package," a Triad said.

They rushed forward into another room, and Jason emptied another clip to kill the men inside. One of the Triads' phone rang in the middle of the battle, and he hung back to answer it. When he was finished, he reported:

"Okay, Triad reinforcements are coming from the rooftops. Not that we need it. And Suzie has found the plan of the building, and he has told us that the package should be in the second room to our right."

Finally knowing where the package was, the Chinese moved forward. Jason fired into one of the rooms as he ran, and he took out a couple of Vietnamese. Once they were all cleared out, one of the Triads grabbed the package.

"Okay, we have it. Let's head upstairs to catch our ride."

They rushed back upstairs, wasting any Da Nang Boy that got in their way, and they rushed to the four helicopters waiting on the roof.

Jason, exhausted, walked out of Woozie's betting shop with John, a wad of cash in their pockets.

"Hey Jason, you want to go to a Cluckin' Bell or somewhere, and talk?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jason replied, and grinning, he and John drove the Banshee over to Cluckin' Bell.

Things already, were looking up.


	4. Trust CJ

Half an hour later, Jason and John were still sitting at the Cluckin' Bell, each having ordered three burgers and large fries and jumbo Orange-Sprunk. Most of the time, they had talked about what had happened during the three years they hadn't seen each other.

"Hey, Jason, remember Carl Johnson? That black guy who came over from Los Santos in a sort of student exchange?" asked John.

"Yeah." Jason grinned, and nodded. He had never met a guy like Carl, or CJ as he preferred to be called before.

He was pretty fast, and could outrun John, who was the quickest runner in their class any day of the week. He was also ultra-fit, and Jason was grinning to himself, remembering how CJ attracted most of the girls in their class.

Jason and John walked out of the Cluckin' Bell, rather stuffed with their burgers and fries.

"Man, we gotta work out more." Jason muttered.

"Actually, I do work out in a gym around here." John replied.

"Okay, can't you drive us over there? I haven't done that much exercise over these last few months."

"That's why you're becoming the guy you were back in high school."

Jason bumped John, and they laughed, before heading over to Jason's "borrowed" Banshee.

Five minutes later, they weren't laughing. John had driven into a gang war between the Triads and the Da Nang Boys, and unfortunately, the Triads were slaughtered. As the last Triad fell, the Vietnamese opened up on the two young men in the Banshee, as John had tried running them over.

"Damn!" Jason yelled as Uzi bullets flew over their head.

"I got an AK here!" John yelled, skidding to a halt, and grabbing up an AK-47 from a dead Triad.

They made it out just in time. The Banshee swerved out of the way of the bullets, although some slammed into the Banshee's light framework.

"This thing can't hold on for much longer, damn it! Jason, take them out!" John yelled.

Jason aimed carefully with his acquired Kalashnikov. But with the Banshee's speed, he couldn't aim that well. Ah, the hell with it. He sprayed at the Da Nang Boys, and immediately regretted doing it. A couple of bullets struck a police cruiser, and after radioing, it began chasing the fleeing Banshee.

"Shit! Now we got the cops on us!" Jason yelled.

"God damn it, Jason! Nice way to screw us up!" John replied, shaking his head.

"We gotta change vehicles! This thing isn't going to hold for much longer!"

With that, Jason turned around and started unloading at the police car. The stream of bullets crashed through the windows, killing the driver and sending the police car off-course.

"John! We gotta change cars, NOW!" Jason yelled.

John nodded, and they bailed out of the crippled Banshee, watching it slam into a wall, smoking. They ran across the street, and Jason spotted a white Buffalo stopping by a red light. He waved at John to follow, and he opened the door, pointing his AK at the driver.

"If you want to keep your head, get out of this car." Jason glared at the driver.

"Damn, hell! Just when I thought I had jacked a good ride…" muttered the driver, as he got out.

Jason settled into the driver's seat, and he handed John his AK-47. John pulled up the window and began firing at the three police cars swooping over to try and catch the two fleeing gang members.

Jason swerved the Buffalo past the police car about to ram them head-on, and John fired at the police car. But then, Jason heard the clip give a click.

"I'm empty! We have to lose them soon or we're screwed!" shouted John.

"Damn it, John, calm down!" Jason shouted.

However, John had a reason to be annoyed. There were two police cars tailing them sharply, and he could see three police motorbikes racing towards them. He power-slid and the Buffalo's side rammed into the three bikes, sending the police inside toppling off. A few seconds later, the Buffalo was steamrolled by two police cars T-boning it in the side.

"Shit!" Jason yelled.

"Let's get out." John muttered, and they charged out of their cars, knocking down the policemen who were making their way towards them.

Jason kicked a policeman on the ground, and seized the cop's 9mm from him. He fired at another cop, and grabbing his 9mm, handed it to John. It wasn't much, but it might've have done in distracting the cops.

They were chased by five policemen, each of them shooting their pistols at them once in a while. But with their agility and the cops' poor aiming and shooting accuracy, they managed to dodge a couple of bullets, though Jason took one in the shoulder. It hurt like hell, but Jason forged on, even staying in front of John.

But they couldn't hold for much longer. They weren't made cross-country runners, and their stamina was running out fast. Gasping for air as he ran, Jason took a couple more pegshots at the chasing cops. Onlookers on the street were keeping out of the way of this rather long chase that had taken them from Da Nang turf. At least three or four miles of driving, and running.

Finally, John couldn't run any longer. His legs were dead, and so were Jason's. The two of them stopped, dropped their weapons, and raised their hands.

"Busted!" yelled one of the cops, also quite exhausted from the chase.

But somehow, Jason and John weren't caught yet. All of a sudden, two cops dropped dead from gunfire. The cops spun around, and Jason and John spotted this opportunity to pick up their guns and tackle a couple of cops to the ground from behind. When they were down, Jason and John fired a couple of bullets into the policemen and they dived away as the three remaining cops opened fire again. But the hidden fire they saw from somebody, plucked off the three policemen easily and Jason and John were feeling relieved. Now the figure that had seemingly shot the policemen appeared.

"Guys. Remember me?" grinned the figure.

A strong, muscular man with tattoos over his shoulders and a cocky grin plastered over his dark face walked over to them. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a blue tracksuit, plus sport shoes. He held two Micro-SMGs in his hands. It was clearly CJ. As this dawned over the two Chinese friends, they spluttered:

"Carl!"

"Yeah, it's me, CJ." CJ replied.

"Shit man, what's been going on?" Jason asked.

"Hey, I'll tell you when we get inside one of my safehouses, otherwise the SWAT team's gonna find his talking in the middle of the street."

Carl told them to follow him, and they eventually reached his "safehouse", which turned out to be a large house with a huge multiple garage, where two polished sports cars were parked: a blood-red Banshee and a white Infernus.

"Sit down, get some food from the pantry, and then we can reminisce. Or we can play video games," grinned CJ as they headed inside.

Jason and John helped themselves to potato chips and two cans of Sprunk, and settled down with their old exchange friend to talk.


	5. Busting Down The Loco Syndicate

"So, come on, CJ, tell us what's been going on." Jason said, as he finished his own tale on how his father had been killed and he had come over to San Fierro.

"Damn it man, you're story is like mine. After that exchange year, I went back home, and joined our home gang, the Orange Grove Families. I thought it'd be cool shit, killing enemy gang members, Ballas, with nines. Well, it didn't turn out that way, my little bro Brian got killed by a Ballas drive-by." Carl shook his head sadly.

"So how'd you get all this stuff?" John asked, staring at the large house CJ owned.

"I went over to Liberty for five years, did some jobs over there, and only this year did I come back. When I got back, the Grove was down, man, we were losin' turf. So I helped try taking some turf back, but then two of our so-called most loyal members turned our backs on us, my older bro got arrested, and I got taken to the countryside." CJ continued.

"I spent my time in the countryside, my friends I earned back in Los Santos helped me over here to San Fierro, and I managed to buy some property with the money I got from doing errands for people. And doing other side jobs."

"Man, that's harder than mine. I hope you get your bro outta jail." Jason replied.

"Yeah, but it's hard. One of my former friends, one of them who betrayed us, is the chief crack dealer in Los Santos, and the other one, he's supplying him with the yay." CJ replied.

"Couldn't you just bust your bro outta jail and lie low?" John asked.

"I'd be dead as soon as I set my foot in. And two crooked cops have already framed me for homicide."

"Well, I bet Woozie could do something about this drug syndicate, or at least he'd notice…" Jason thought.

"Actually, he does." Carl replied.

"You know Woozie!"

"Yep. And I've taken photos of the syndicate and given them to him." CJ replied, gaining back some of his grin.

"They're the Loco Syndicate. Maybe Suzie can give you the rest of the details." Carl continued.

Just then, John's mobile phone, which had surprisingly survived the encounter with the police, rang. He answered it.

"Hello? Okay…yes Mr Wu, right…We'll be there in a moment." John shut the phone and told Jason and Carl.

"It's Woozie. He wants us at the betting shop. Something to do with the Loco Syndicate, I bet. See you later, Carl."

"I told you so," grinned CJ.

They waved to CJ, and Carl let them borrow his Infernus, as long as they returned it over to the Xoomer Garage when they were done.

Jason drove himself and John carefully over to the betting shop, where Suzie was waiting.

"Hi, Jason, John. Hope you enjoyed your break. We gotta another job to do." Suzie said.

"So what is it?" John asked.

"You guys know the Loco Syndicate?"

"By name only. Form CJ." Jason replied.

"Well, here they are." Suzie, pulled out a stack of photos, probably what CJ had shot. He pointed at them.

"The guy there, the black one in the blue suit, he's the biggest pimp in town, name's Jizzy, runs the Pleasure Domes. I think CJ killed him." Suzie continued on.

"The next one, he's of the San Fierro Rifa gang, he's the muscle-T-Bone Mendez. That guy there, he's Lance 'Ryder' Wilson, Carl's former homie, he sold them out. And the last guy, he's the leader-sort of guy, a crooked government CIA agent, from what we've heard. Name's Mike Toreno, from what Carl told us working undercover."

"So what do we have to do?" Jason asked.

"We'll send a few cars of Triads over to Pier 69. I heard that a shipment is going to be sent over, with T-Bone and Ryder. Their men will be scattered all over if we're not quick. Ambush them, and kill T-Bone and Ryder, and possibly if Toreno arrives, try taking him as well. If you can't, we'll take him later. And CJ and one of his friends will be helping soon." Suzie told them.

Jason and John nodded, and they headed outside, grabbing an AK-47 with about ten clips each. They didn't want to run out of ammo, like last time against the cops. Then, they headed over to three vintage cars, Greenwoods, all filled with Triads. There was no space for them on the same car, so they jumped into different Greenwoods, and a few minutes later, drove off.

They reached Pier 69, and after taking up their positions at the side entrance, they waited for CJ and his friend to arrive. After ten minutes, they spotted CJ and his friend, a Mexican of some sort, walk over from the building across them, and wave at them. Carl was holding a sniper rifle, and the other man had a Tec-9. Just to confirm everything, the man called, naming himself as Cesar Vialpando. After the call, the Triads headed upstairs, waiting to intercept T-Bone and Ryder.

Unfortunately, T-Bone's men had got there first. They opened fire on the Triads, taking a couple of them down.

"Shit!" Jason yelled.

He smoked a Rifa, and he dived behind the small cover he found. Waiting behind it, he spotted a Rifa approaching, and pumped lead into him. Luckily, CJ had spotted everything, and he had started sniping out the Rifas. The rest of them dropped down pretty quickly.

But before they could stop and head down to the pier, where Ryder and T-Bone had driven over, with some Ballas as support, a chopper flew overhead.

"That's Toreno! Get his chopper before he clears out!" Jason yelled.

It was too late. The helicopter flew over, and Toreno, seeing the bodies on the rooftops, immediately turned and flew away. Jason fired at the chopper with his AK-47, along with the remaining Triads, but it was too late. Toreno flew away quickly. Sighing, Jason followed the other Triads as CJ and Cesar Vialpando headed towards the pier.

T-Bone was sporting a powerful assault rifle, but with the Triads support, CJ took down the Rifa gunmen, and wounded T-Bone. As he staggered along the pier, Cesar shouted:

"Mendez! I see you, Rifa-mother fucker!"

CJ and Cesar fired at T-Bone, sending him flying into the water, dead. Ryder started running, and dived off the pier, making for a boat.

"Hey, Ryder,sherm-head asshole, where'd you think you're going?" called CJ, brandishing his SMG and following Ryder into the water.

Jason watched as CJ caught up to Ryder with every powerful stroke, and clambered onboard just as Ryder sped the boat off. He couldn't quite see what was going on, but he spotted a gush of blood, and guessed one of them had been killed. CJ came out, grinning and pointing his finger up, jumping off the boat and swimming back to them.

Jason high-fived with CJ as he headed back, smirking.

"Three down, just Toreno to go, ay?" John grinned.

"Yeah. Now that we got our chance, let's go back and keep talking." CJ smiled, and they walked back over to CJ's Infernus.


	6. A Second Murder

The three Folleni Mafia men sat in their Sentinel, calmly and quietly peeking around from the hills overlooking the Triad fish factory. One of them was carefully inspecting the factory with binoculars, another was on the pedal, and the last one was holding a sniper rifle.

"Okay, that Chinese bitch is going to come out of that building in a few minutes," the man with the binoculars said.

The sniper steadied the rifle, and waited carefully. And sure enough, a couple of minutes later, a regular man in a blue jumpsuit and holding an Uzi came out. The sniper readied his rifle, pointed it at the Triad's head, and fired.

CJ, Jason and John once again were sitting around, this time at the Xoomer Garage.

"When do you reckon Woozie is gonna need us for another job?" Jason asked.

"Jeez, don't think about that. Let's actually talk about something else." John groaned.

"We probably have to intercept Toreno sometime or the other. He's probably going to leave San Fierro soon if we don't take him soon." CJ said.

They spent the next half an hour talking, before CJ received a phone call, from Woozie. It was another job, and this time, Jason and John were told to come.

When they arrived at the betting shop, after squeezing inside the Infernus, Woozie had given CJ some weapons and told him to take out Toreno. Not too complicated. However, as John followed him, Suzie had told him to stop.

"So what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Not for you, Jason, but uh, John, we got bad news for you." Suzie replied.

"What?" John asked, paling slightly.

"Your uncle is-dead." Suzie told the shocked young Triad.

"What?"

"It came only half an hour ago from Liberty. Sniper bullet, I believe. I think we have another person to the Mafia."

"Damn it…stupid Mafia." Jason grumbled.

"So what are we going to do?" John asked, still shocked.

"Well, the main suspect is the Leone Mafia. The Forellis and Sindaccos aren't going well enough to mount an attack on the Triads in Liberty. Also, we have found a new Mafia family arriving in Liberty. The Follenis I think. Could be them. But they should be just making their way upwards, rather than organised gang hits." Suzie informed the two young Triads.

"But for now, let's do something. We've managed to hack into the police databases and we're trying to get to the LCPD databases. From there we can find out more." Suzie told them.

"Okay. We'll just sit and wait for CJ to come back then." Jason replied, before he and John slumped onto chairs.

"I can't believe it…Uncle Lee dead? Damn Mafia…" John groaned.

"Yeah. That's the second murder of one of the people we know." Jason replied.

"Any idea which Mafia Family it is?"

"I don't know. Probably the Leone Mafia, they have the most influence and turf in Liberty…the Sindaccos have built mostly in Las Venturas, with their casino…the Forellis are still trying to recover from that huge massacre in '86…lost at least twenty of their top men and higher ranking assassins and such, and of course their Don, Sonny Forelli." Jason quietly sorted through the different Mafia Families operating in Liberty City and San Andreas.

"Yeah, I remember seeing that…who was that guy, Tommy Vercetti or someone?"

"Right. His boss came over to collect a three-million fee that Tommy owed him from a drug deal, and Tommy refused, and it ended up a bad bloodbath. Thirty-five Mafia dead! He's one helluva fighter." Jason exclaimed.

Jason rather admired Vercetti, a powerful ex-drug lord who had grown straight out of yay in the last few years though. However, he owned a series of properties all over Vice and his influence spread to outside Florida, where he shipped magazines and his movie studio reeled in the cash at the box office.

Before Jason could continue, he heard one of the employees downstairs yell:

"We're closed! Pokgai!"

A few seconds later, CJ headed up the stairs, annoyed and muttering to himself, but when he saw Jason and John, he grinned. Suzie stood up to greet him, and he took him over to Woozie. They came out a few minutes later, CJ looking shocked, accompanied by Woozie, who to Jason's surprise, was holding a sub-machine gun.

"C'mon you guys, let's go. We're going to check on some Blood Feather Triad that Woozie told us…" Carl told Jason and John.

Jason stood up and nodded, and followed by John, they got up and grabbed Micro-Uzis, before following CJ and Woozie.

They drove over to where Woozie had directed them to, where the Blood Feather Triads were supposed to be. The first thing that was strange was that the gates were open, and Woozie told Jason and John to hang back and cover them. Jason could hear the conversation, and peered around, and was shocked. Several Triads lay on the ground, dead.

"Dai Dai Lo! Forgive me, I was too scared to fight, so I hid," a man gasped.

"Enough! What has happened here?" Woozie asked.

"Vietnamese surprised us, cut us all down. Shit, here they come again!"

Jason and John hadn't noticed the car which had speeded towards them. They dived out of the way, readying their AK-47s as they did. The Vietnamese got out, holding Micro-SMGs, but they were cut down quite easily as CJ ruthlessly slaughtered them with his SMG.

"We got more company!" yelled CJ, as Da Nangs pulled up in motorcycles, only to be capped off their bikes.

"We gotta get outta here!" John yelled.

They headed onto the next area, John shielding Woozie, while Jason and CJ cut down the Da Nang Boys scattered around with their fast gunfire. There were a couple of cars where obviously some of the Vietnamese had come in, and CJ led Woozie into one, while Jason and John got into the other two. They sped off, and as they did, Jason yelled at CJ to drive ahead, and that they'd cover them.

Unfortunately, a couple more Da Nang cars sped past, the men firing from the sunroofs. They whistled past the two speeding Triad cars, and slid to a stop, before giving chase once more. Woozie, on Carl's directions, started squirting at the Da Nang Boys, while John fired out of the window with his AK-47. The Da Nang cars slid out of control from the fire once more, and three bullets sliced through the car's outer rim, and struck the gas tank of one. The car exploded, and it took the other one in the explosion.

As they got back, CJ high-fived with Jason in their customary congratulations.

"Man that was smoking action! We beat the hell out of them!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah. We sure did." CJ grinned.

However, their exclamations were stopped by Suzie, who appeared.

"Okay, that sounded very good, Jason. However, I got a job for you outside San Fierro." Suzie said.

"What?" Jason asked curiously.

"It's not Triads, but we want you to head over to Vice City to secure something from us…something that could get you to find out who murdered your father…"

Jason thought about it. Slowly, he nodded.


	7. Lady Luck Strikes Again

**A/N: **Thanks everybody for the reviews. Only six chapters and I'm almost twenty reviews…hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter. Aaron Gamemaster, thank you very much for your triple review. I appreciate your time. Peace.

Half an hour later, Jason couldn't believe it. He had been driven to the airport, just like that, along with several other Triads, where they had boarded a private Shamal jet, and flown off to Vice City. As the Shamal soared off, Jason thought about how all of a sudden, his life had shot back up in the "eventful" meter. A week, he had started working with Woozie and joined up with old friends Jason and CJ. Unfortunately, John had decided not to go to Vice City, and go back to Liberty to see if he could get to the funeral of his late uncle. Finally, Jason sank into a deep sleep.

They touched down in a hangar at Escobar International Airport. After that, they drove over to the Chartered Libertines Ship, which was supposed to be containing the package. But as they did, they discovered that Feds had taped off the area. That wasn't good. But shrugging, Jason followed the Triads as they climbed over the yellow tape and one by one, sneaked aboard the ship. Peeking around, one of the Triads tossed a smoke grenade and then a stun grenade from behind a door, taking down the Feds behind the room.

They moved forward, and blew their cover, opening fire on the Feds, taking them down and picking up their MP5s, before dragging the dead bodies away. The package was on a table, and they shoved it into one of their bags. _That was easy, _Jason thought. But it wasn't going to be.

The police had just come over to pick up the package and escort it for flight to Liberty. Just at the wrong time. Seeing the Triad gangsters, they opened fire from their four police cruisers and one SWAT van. The Triads took cover, and carefully popped the police from their positions. Then, sprinting, they jumped into the police cruisers and raced off to Escobar, towards their Shamal.

As they flew off, Jason thought that would be over. But as the Shamal flew higher and higher, and towards Fort Baxter Army Base, a sudden realisation hit him. He spotted M4 fire go and a heat-seeking missile fly towards the jet.

"Bank right!" yelled Jason.

Too late. Before the pilot could process this thought, the missile crashed into the jet, and sent it rolling out of control. A couple more missiles struck the stricken Shamal, and it rapidly dropped height. Jason braced himself for impact, and then, with a bang, everything went black.

Blurry signs of people in front of him. As Jason dragged himself back into consciousness, he noticed that all the other Triads were dead. Picking himself up, he grabbed all the ammo for his AK-47 that he could find and a couple of flashbang grenades, before heading out. Rubbish was everywhere. This was probably the junkyard. He needed a car to get out, as the police would be investigating the site soon.

Bad luck was sticking to him. A couple of cruisers drove to the site, and four cops got out from each one of them. Followed up, a couple more SWAT vans speeding towards Jason. The cops pointed their pistols at Jason.

"Don't move a muscle, chump!" one of them yelled.

Jason refused. He pulled the pin to one of his flashbangs, and dived behind the entrance of the junkyard. The cops were temporarily distracted by the flash, and Jason cut them down with reckless abandon. But the SWAT team were backing up now, and the SWAT team about to jump out, Jason made a run for it, spotting a nearby Voodoo. But before he could get into it, an Idaho screamed past, the driver blazing Uzi bullets at the SWAT.

Jason dived out of the way again, only to have the car stop in front of him, and the driver, a white man, get out and drag him into the car. Before Jason could open his mouth, the man commanded:

"You stay there."

Jason agreed, and he watched in awe as the man almost effortlessly took down the SWAT and cops in a drive-by.

"Worthless piece of crap might be okay after all," the man murmured as he sped down Little Haiti.

Jason had a closer look, and was shocked to see if it was who he thought it would be. Blue eyes, brown hair, blue Hawaiian t-shirt, and gold wristwatch. As the man sped into a Pay 'N Spray, Jason could barely contain himself in his excitement.

"T-Tommy Vercetti?" gasped Jason.

"Yep, that's me. Glad somebody _finally_ knows my name." Tommy replied, grinning.

"Uh, Tommy, but why'd you kinda rescue me? Like a Chinese, like me?"

"Come on, man, I don't hate Chinese. It's the Haitians who try killing me all the time." Tommy coolly replied.

"But why'd you save me?"

"Because I'm impressed with your skills. You took down several cops very nicely. How long have you been a gangster for?"

And so Jason once again was shocked. Was Lady Luck punishing, or helping him? This was the second time that somebody big had come to his aid. He answered questions which Tommy fired at him all the way back to Vercetti Estate.

They ditched the Idaho, and Tommy and Jason walked towards the huge mansion that Jason had only dreamed of. As they made their way in, Jason was amazed: it looked better than he thought. Red carpet was laid all around, pictures hung neatly on the walls, and on the top, was an office overlooking the sea, and to his right, a flat-screen television, VCR and a glass table with every sort of wine imaginable. Tommy headed towards the TV room, and Jason slowly followed.

"Sit yourself down. Wine? I got juice and regular water if you want." Tommy politely asked.

"No thanks." Jason replied, despite his throat being dry after seeing the glorious Vercetti Estate.

"So enlighten me again, what are you doing here in Vice City?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I came here to pick up a package that supposedly would help me find which Mafia family was responsible for killing my father…" Jason looked rather uncomfortable.  
"No, no, no need to feel that you're intruding, despite the fact I own most of this city." Tommy laughed.

Jason relaxed a bit, seeing how Tommy had become a more bright man that he had been when he was in 1986.

"Well, we stole the package from the Feds, but then the army at Fort Baxter shot down our jet as we were flying back to San Fierro in San Andreas."

"So, you're kinda marooned here?"

"Yeah, my phone got busted in the crash and the whole crew perished, except from me."

"Well, I could give you jobs, test you out, before we try and find your package again, but let me show you a tour of my mansion." Tommy smiled.

Jason nodded carefully, and he followed Tommy as the former drug lord turned leader and economical builder of Vice City showed him everything he had: a Bell Maverick on the rooftop, a lovely garden with pools and a Sea Sparrow with a built-in machine gun. There was a Squallo speedboat docked, and a maze that provided entrance into the mansion. As they headed inside, Tommy told Jason to find himself an empty room and goes to sleep before he toured him around Vice City and gave him his first job.

As Jason climbed into the comfortable bed and slipped under the warm mattress in his room, he wondered if it was Lady Luck playing tricks on him.

**End note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, although there wasn't much action. Sorry if you thought there wasn't. And of course, there is NO Squallo at the mansion. Only at the boatyard, of course. Next chapter up soon.


	8. AntiYay Policy

Jason awoke to a stream of blazing daylight in his room. _That, was the best sleep I've had for months_, he thought to himself. He picked himself up and looked for his clothes, to find a new orange Hawaiian shirt and a black tracksuit. Deciding that would be better, he dressed in it and headed over to the TV room, where Tommy was waiting.

"Hi Jason. Come one; let's get you settled with breakfast. We take breakfast in groups." Tommy explained.

He pointed at several of his men tucking into large plates of eggs and bacon.

"We get them from the Café Robina. Best damn café in Little Havana. Have a seat; they'll get you some breakfast." Tommy politely told Jason.

Jason sat on the couch, and ate his breakfast; it was very good: the bacon was rindless and the eggs were soft and well-cooked.

Afterwards, Tommy must have been very impressed with Jason, or it might have been luck, as he and Jason sat in the back of one of Tommy's white Stretch limousines as they made their way around all Tommy's properties. Jason was impressed by the boatyard, and the car showroom, both of which had some real sweet rides, but he was kinda confused by the old ice-cream lady who screamed at Jason about a child.

"Ignore her." Tommy muttered as they headed back into the Stretch.

"Why? Mr. Vercetti?" Jason asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…I think she's mentally unstable or something. Anyone, nothing to worry about." Tommy replied dryly, frowning at Maude the ice-cream lady.

After another hour, they were driving back across the Leaf Links Bridge back towards Starfish Island.

"Okay, let's explain your first job." Tommy told Jason.

He pulled the barrel of a sleek black Beretta M9 Dolphin from the glove compartment.

"These drug dealers are trying to reintroduce Vice City with yay. I thought I told those crack assholes to shut up otherwise I'd blow their brains out. Now, there are these Haitians having a deal with these guys at the junkyard in two hours today. Ambush the deal, and lose any heat and destroy any drugs you find there." Tommy calmly instructed Jason.

They approached Little Haiti. Jason noticed the limo driver try as carefully as he could to avoid any Haitians. Unfortunately, he didn't get anywhere. A group of Haitians fired upon the Stretch.

"I knew this would happen! Come on, Jason, take these. Matt, take us back to the mansion, DOUBLE TIME!" Tommy yelled, handing Jason two Uzis.

Tommy fired out of the window with the Beretta in his hand, and Jason cut open with his Uzis, spraying at the hostile gang members. They took half of them down and sent them others running off. The limo sped away, back to the estate.

"Wimps." Tommy muttered, slipping the Beretta back in the glove compartment.

They climbed out of the limousine and headed back into Tommy's office.

"That was pretty good." Tommy commented as they sat in his office.

"Thank you, Mr. Vercetti." Jason replied.

"Hey, no need to be such formal. Call me Tommy."

Jason shrugged, and he went over to the pool to have a dip with several of Vercetti's other men. The pool was well-heated, and there was another section where it was cool. Jason would have loved to live like this, but he realised that he had to still admire that Tommy had a whole city to control, unlike who had others to actually do the things they wanted.

However, as his job drew closer, Jason couldn't help feeling nervous. He had lost the package, and the Triads in San Fierro would be wondering like crazy about what was going on. Not being able to stand it anymore, Jason went over and knocked on Tommy's office's door.

"Ah Jason. What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, Tommy, but could I kind of use your phone?" Jason asked. Despite seemingly earning the man's trust, Jason still was rather uncomfortable.

"Okay, sure. There's a phone in your room, I believe they put it in while we were out."

"Thanks, Tommy."

He went over to his room, and dialled the number on Suzie's mobile phone.

"Hello, this Suzie? It's me, Jason." Jason said as the phone was answered.

"Jason? God, where have you been? What the hell's going-"came Suzie's voice, not calmly like when he usually was.

"No, Mr Su Xi, it's fine. Actually, it isn't. It's a long story. I'll tell you."

So Jason told about what had happened over the last two days. When he finished, Suzie was calmer.

"Okay, so do you think Tommy Vercetti can aid us in retrieving the package?" Suzie asked.

"But the problem is that I think that the package was destroyed in the crash." Jason replied.

There was a long silence. Then, Suzie said:

"Okay. I'll speak to you later."

"I'm on a job for the next couple of hours. For Mr. Vercetti." Jason told Woozie's assistant.

"Okay. See you around."

Jason slowly put down the phone. He hadn't really thought about the package probably being destroyed in the explosion. Or maybe the package they retrieved had been a decoy by the Feds. And what was coming tied up a couple of loose ends.

There was a knock on Jason's door.

"Hey, Jason, sorry if I was disturbing. I got some news for you." Tommy said, opening the door.

"No, its fine, Tommy." Jason replied.

"Okay, well, we've hacked into the VCPD HQ headquarters and we've discovered that the FBI are trying to move a package across over to Liberty. Your package was a decoy. However, we don't know where the package is."

"Okay, thanks a lot, Tommy, for helping me since I got into Vice City."

"No problem."

As Tommy left the room, Jason wondered how he had got so much respect from Tommy in so little time. He can't have been surprised by a guy who could handle a gun well.

Eventually, it was time for the deal.

"Okay, Jason, the deal at the junkyard. The crack dealers are going to pull up in three Sentinels, and the Haitians will pull up in Voodoos. Kill everybody there, and bring back the cash. And also, there's been a paparazzo that has been sneaking around the movie studio, trying to get photos of my female movie stars, I believe. Frame him by putting the drugs you took, and place them into the trunk of his Admiral. I've already tipped the cops off about the paparazzo, and they're prepared to find his stash. Draw him near the cops blockading the bridge to Downtown." Tommy handed Jason two silenced pistols, an Uzi, some grenades, a mask to disguise him and a shotgun.

Jason walked slowly over to the Patriot that Tommy let him borrow, and placed the shotgun in the seat next to him, and the handguns in the glove department. Then, he drove off.

He hung around by the entrance of the junkyard, and waited for the drug dealers to come. At nearly exact time that Tommy had informed him, three Sentinels pulled up and the men inside got out. Jason gulped slightly. They were twelve of them, all carrying Uzis and two holding briefcases of drugs. The Haitians that followed a couple of minutes weren't as well armed, all with pistols and only two with dual pistols. They headed towards the junkyard.

As fast as he could, Jason jacked an Esperanto and blocked the entrance to the junkyard. He pulled out his two silenced pistols and waited for the deal to end. The Haitians came first, three men walking by and noticing the roadblock created by the Esperanto. Immediately, Jason pulled the pin of a grenade, and tossed it accurately at the Esperanto. The powerful explosive blew, sending the three Haitians flying, and send the gang members behind them diving for cover. The explosion created by the crippled Esperanto finished them off.

Jason ran out, and with his silenced pistols, opened fire on the drug dealers. Spraying wildly, he took four down. He crouched back behind the Patriot, and cocked the shotgun. He fired it at the drug dealers, taking two down with the spread, before pumping it and repeating the same thing. Luckily for him, the dealers weren't too bright. They made a run for their cars, rather than for him, allowing Jason to put a few more holes in them, before jumping into his Patriot and giving chase.

The strong Hummer reduced the remaining Sentinel into scrap metal within a couple of T-bones and P.I.T manoeuvrers. The dealers ran out, and Jason easily slammed them to the ground with the Patriot. He turned around, and he raced towards the Voodoo that contained the two remaining Haitians that had recovered from the grenade blast. The Patriot crushed the hydraulic car with a head-on ram, and sent it smashing into a wall, blowing it up.

Jason got out, and he walked back to the junkyard, where he found the cases that Tommy had requested him to take. He drove over to Prawn Island, after passing the police roadblock, and over to InterGlobal Films, where he saw a man with a camera peeking around.

"Hey, mate, if you want a look, check it from the side." Jason called at the man.

The paparazzo, looking surprised and a bit guilty, walked to the side.

Jason rushed towards the Admiral the man was supposedly driving in, and he opened the back, stuffing the case of dope in the trunk, which had been left open for a likely quick escape. He shut the trunk, put the mask on, and he walked back to his Patriot, driving it near the Admiral before walking back to the paparazzo. Quickly, he pointed his silenced pistol at the paparazzo and yelled:

"Don't move a muscle, asshole!"

The paparazzo ran. Jason took a couple of deliberate pegshots that missed him, as if acting his part, and he got in his Patriot.

The Admiral tried to race back to Vice Point, but Jason slid across and covered. The paparazzo had no choice but to head for Downtown, where the police stopped him. The paparazzo had fallen in the trap, and as the police arrested him, Jason grinned and went back to Tommy to tell him the good news.


	9. Shark Attack!

Giorgio Folleni looked calmly from outside his residence in Harwood, as he sipped his wine. The three Mafia men were guarding the villa, a rare sight in Portland, apart from Salvatore's Gentlemen Club, which right now was resided by Toni Cipriani, Salvatore's Capo. Life was going well. At this rate, the Follenis would soon rise, and then become the most powerful organisation in Liberty City.

Four Mafia men sat in their sleek grey Kuruma. The Follenis had made this car as their own brand of Mafia car. Unlike the Leone Mafia Sentinel, the Mafia Kuruma had better speed and durability than the Mafia Sentinel, despite not having as tough handling, which made it good for dirty combat. This was what the men were out to do right now. They all were equipped with Uzis, and they were out to kill.

The Mafia Kuruma raced well out of Folleni Mafia turf, and into Diablo turf. As the first Hispanic gang member was spotted, the Mafia men opened the windows and opened up with a big drive-by. The Diablos stood no chance as bullets pierced through the street, killing gang members and pedestrians alike. A couple of Diablos, coming from their hidden positions, started firing with their pistols, but didn't get much out of the speeding Mafia Kuruma.

The Kuruma sped back across, for a second pass. Uzi bullets swept the air, cutting through the Diablos as the Mafia this time, were more accurate with their shots and picked carefully. Finally, when the last Diablo dropped, the Mafia Kuruma made for Folleni turf. On its way, it was chased by two Diablo Stallions, but a couple of streams of Uzi bullets tore both of them apart. One Mafia member sat down, reloaded his Uzi, and knew that the boss would be pleased.

Jason slid the Patriot slowly back into Tommy's garage and headed back upstairs.

"Well done, Jason. And the money?" Tommy asked.

Jason produced the two cases full of cash.

"Good work. Keep one of them."

"All of it?" Jason gasped.

There must have been $8000 in each of them.

"Yeah. Go and blow it on something."

Jason couldn't believe it. But as Tommy walked away to the bar, Jason headed to Tommy's office and emptied the cash into Tommy's safe of money. He just couldn't keep that cash; he'd blow it too fast. He waited around the mansion, lying on his bed waiting for Tommy to get him another mission. Finally bored, he went over to his room where they had moved a TV in, and turned on the television, searching around for channels. Eventually finding one on "**The Search for Sasquatch**", he sat down on his bed and watched.

As he watched a big monster-like thing tear apart some guy, he heard shots outside.

"Ah shit. I bet those damn Sharks just had to interrupt the best TV show around right now." Jason muttered, turning off the television.

He headed back to Tommy's office, where Tommy was rushing out, with an M4. He told Jason to grab a shotgun at the bottom of the mansion, and then head to the front of the mansion.

"Sharks always trying to raid us ever since we took out half of their best men seven years ago, when me and this guy flew over Prawn Island with an M60 and slaughtering shit. Or maybe they've tried hitting this place before I even got it. Who knows?" Tommy explained to Jason as they headed outside through the passageways in the bottom of his mansion.

Jason could see other men were spraying at the approaching Sharks, coming in five Speeders. Meanwhile that was happening, four Gang Burritos slid outside the mansion, and the Sharks in there got out. But as the last group of Sharks from the fourth Burrito came out, Jason targeted a gas tank and capped it, making pulp out of the unfortunate Sharks that had just jumped out. Three Vercetti men were cut down on the rooftops, and dropped down onto the ground, but several more replaced them, shooting furiously at the Sharks.

Four Sharks dropped. A Speeder was blown up by a hail of Uzi fire. Jason ducked behind the door, reloading his shotgun quickly and he pumped a shell into a Shark who had stupidly charged through the door into the mansion. He swung back outside, and fired at a group of Sharks trying to shoot a couple of Tommy's men, still perched on the rooftop. Suddenly, Jason heard the sound of two Mavericks fly above, guns blazing from the men inside. The Sharks were ruthlessly slaughtered.

"Damn, that was hard." Jason muttered.

His shoulder hurt from firing the shotgun, as he hadn't quite used a weapon with that much kick. Even the AK-47 didn't have as much of an impact on his shoulders as a powerful multiple-gauge firearm. He tossed the empty clips of the shotgun in a bin in the mansion, and he placed the shotgun back carefully downstairs, before rushing back upwards to catch the remaining minutes of "**Search for Sasquatch"**.

**End note: **Apologizes to everybody. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I have some pretty bad writers' block and a whole lot of homework to go through. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, if I can overcome everything. Thanks, Aaron Gamemaster for your constant reviewing, I owe you one. And thanks to everybody else as well for reviewing. Damn, I'm just wasting time here. Okay, see you all.


	10. That Freaking Voodoo!

**A/N: **Sorry pplz! Haven't been a while since I updated…looks nervously around for an angry mob. Had a small period of writer's block and a whole lot of homework to deal with. But now I'm back…I think. Here's the next chapter.

Jason felt rather lethargic still, so he settled back in his room for a bedrest. He woke up two hours later, feeling much more refreshed and raring to go…almost. He picked himself off the bed, and he dressed up again.

He couldn't believe the time as he struggled towards the main entrance of the mansion. It was five o'clock, and Vercetti's men were tucking into an early dinner, chewing on rump steaks and what looked like a type of red wine. He found Mr. Vercetti hanging out by the pool, dressed in casual summer clothes, a cocktail in his hand.

"Hi, Jason. The guys are having an early dinner, as you might have noticed. Go eat some food, and afterwards, meet me on the rooftop. I've got a job for you." Tommy grinned, directing him to where they were serving the food.

Jason thanked the lady serving the tender steak, but he passed on the Chardonnay.

After he had finished, Jason wiped and washed his hands, before he headed up to the rooftop. Tommy was waiting, and looked more like a crime leader. He was calmly holding an army-issue M4 assault rifle, and Jason's jaw must have dropped.

"Ah, don't worry. I get them whenever I need them. AmmuNation." Tommy explained.

"Okay, Jason, take this M4, and we're gonna fly into Little Haiti. The Haitians are trying to reintroduce some of this voodoo crap, and I heard a tanker of gas is going to be driven past their main delivery roads. The pilot is going to take us over there, and I'm gonna plant satchels near the gas tanker. Give me some cover." Tommy told Jason, handing the shocked Chinese the M4, and withdrawing two Colt Pythons from his pocket.

They walked over to Tommy's Maverick, and slowly, the helicopter manoeuvred off. The helicopter tilted quickly, and headed towards Little Haiti. As they flew, Jason could see a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians, both not equipped with their regular pistols, but with Uzis. Jason opened fire at the general direction of the Haitians, and the Haitians, too immersed shooting, didn't notice their men dropping.

The helicopter flew on, and eventually, in the distance, Jason could see with his keen eyes an oil tanker moving its way slowly into Little Haiti.

"Okay, have you sighted the tanker yet? It should pass by the Well Stacked Pizza near the Kaufman Cabs. Actually, change of plans. Shoot it about there. That should keep the Haitians busy. Once you have, we'll fly over. I suppose they have some solvent that we can handily use as standing dynamite." Tommy said, seeing Jason spotting the tanker.

The helicopter hovered slightly, and Jason watched as the tanker slowly made its way towards the fast food store. As it passed by, Jason aimed and sent a stream of bullets at the tanker.

Four bullets seemed to be enough. Jason was very steady with his fire, and the bullets punched holes into the tanker, until eventually one found its way into the oil inside. There was a huge explosion, and within seconds, flames began to lick the targeted street.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Tommy, telling the pilot.

The helicopter wildly flew towards the scene, and Tommy and Jason opened fire. It was difficult to see in the hazy outline of the aftermath of the explosion, but the blue shirts of the Haitians were enough for Vice City's best, and probably greatest marksman, and an emerging young Triad, to kill.

Jason fired shots, carefully picking them at the Haitians, who seemed to have been ready for this, who were now firing at the approaching helicopter, while some were attempting to douse the flames with fire extinguishers. But constant bangs from Tommy's deadly Python shots, and Jason's accurate and controlled bursts of the military assault rifle.

"Let's drop." Tommy yelled.

The helicopter made a quick pass, and Tommy handed Jason a gas mask. They slipped them on, and jumped out of the helicopter, storm-trooper style.

"Okay, the supply is over there. I destroyed that place six years ago, and they were happy enough to even leave a minigun there, so we can use that in case we have any real emergency."

They headed towards the remains of the factory, and found two Haitians ducking behind a wall. As they turned around, they were both blasted by Tommy's Pythons. As three more Haitians came around, they were cut down by Jason's M4.

But before the two men could think this would be a cakewalk, two Haitians appeared on the second floor of the destroyed factory. Unfortunately for Tommy and Jason, they were holding miniguns. As they spotted the two men, they aimed and opened fire. A stream of deadly bullets buzzed through the air towards where Jason and Tommy were standing, sending both of them diving for cover. Bullet holes crushed into the ground where they had just previously been a few seconds ago.

"Keep cover. It's gonna be touch and go like this." Tommy told Jason behind the cover.

Jason carefully peeked over the walls in which they were taking cover, only for his head to be nearly blown off by bullets piercing over the wall. He ducked back over, and had a quick peek at the Haitian, before pointing his M4 in the general direction of where the Haitian was, and pulling the trigger.

There were two screams, and as Jason looked back over for a peek, he noticed that he had managed to pick off the Haitian, and Tommy had sent two .357 rounds into the other one's face, which had been blown off.

"Come on, let's go!" Tommy shouted.

They moved on, eventually finding barrels placed at the back of the factory. Just then, Jason started to feel slightly woozy.

"Block your nose! That voodoo crap can disillusion you!" Tommy yelled, as he took out the two satchels, and attached them to the solvent barrels. Then, he set the detonator to thirty seconds, and began to run.

"Run!" Tommy yelled, remembering this from six years or so ago.

Tommy and Jason made a run for the exit. However, unluckily for them, three Voodoos came stupidly charging through the entrance of the factory, but they blocked off Jason and Tommy however.

Tommy decided to take something original. He sprinted for the Voodoo, and quickly smashed into the front of the Voodoo, sending himself flying onto a wall, that connected to the exit of the factory, through stairs. Although he landed in a heap, he managed to pick himself up and sprint into Little Haiti.

Jason tried the same, but he doubted that he could do it. He ran for the Voodoo racing towards him, trying to run him over. He tried Tommy's crazy jump, and although he pitched off the Voodoo quite cleanly, a late direction change by the Voodoo was enough to send him flying, and he eventually crashed into the side wall, onto where Tommy had landed. Pain coursed through his body, and slowly he began to ebb into unconsciousness, but with a last effort, he managed to pick himself up and drag himself out of the factory's range. A few seconds after he collapsed on the ground, there was a massive explosion, for the second time in about twenty minutes, and Jason saw nothing but black as he was sent into the world of unconsciousness.

**End note: **W00t! Finally got through this chapter! Benn quite a drag; my longest no update in my time on this site, unless you count the time when my computer's Internet was disabled. Well, the thing where you jump towards a speeding car just as it's about to hit you, and instead, sends you flying, I tried incorporating that. Very unlikely that both Jason and Tommy survived those two jumps, with nothing rather more than bruises. But I decide that they're tough. So they should survive. Hopefully, it won't be as much as a drag next time. Peace.


	11. Weapon Salvage

Jason finally woke up again, sitting in his room's bed. His bones still ached from getting crunched by the Voodoo's raised bonnet, from the hydraulics. But for now, he seemed to be okay. He picked himself up, and immediately found that it wasn't the case. He slumped down again onto his bed. And he should have stayed like that, as it was about four o'clock. But he couldn't sleep any longer, so he dressed and limped towards the TV room, turning on the set and watched the delayed broadcast of the Mambas, having only just started.

Eventually, a couple of hours later, Tommy emerged, dressed in a tracksuit. Jason carefully observed him; Tommy had very good taste for such a man, over forty now. He waved to Jason.

"Hey, Jason, you better? Want to take a jog about here?" Tommy asked.

"No thanks. My body still hurts from that crazy jump." Jason replied.

"Don't worry about it. I was like that when I tried doing that the first few times. But the way that side hydraulic struck hurts."

Jason shrugged. Tommy slowly headed outside, and he began to jog. Jason watched as the fit ex-crime lord headed a round of Starfish Island, and eventually returned.

"If you want an early breakfast, check the fridge." Tommy told Jason.

Jason looked inside the fridge, and to his surprise, they were stuffed with loaves of bread, jams, milk and Tarbrush Iced Coffees. He slowly sliced two pieces of bread and spread strawberry jam over them, and poured a glass of milk, gulping them down, before joining Tommy who was mesmerised in the game, with five minutes left, the Mambas were down by 20-18, with one more play to gain three yards. They set up the play, I-Formation, and Mambas quarterback Jacky Wilson fired out a pass wide, and watched as BJ Smith had sneaked out wide and was free as the ball hit him on the chest.

Tommy and Jason watched, hearts in their throats as B.J. Smith scrambled down the sideline, dodging around two Liberty City Cocks, before diving over the line.

"YES! HE'S GOT IT!" screamed Jason and Tommy at the same time.

BJ was dancing about in the end zone, before he celebrated his dramatic touchdown by spiking the ball and pointing his two index fingers at the Liberty City crowd, who weren't very pleased.

"Damn, did you see how he just broke away and caught it?" Tommy grinned at Jason ten minutes later, still pumped from the Mambas amazing late victory.

"Okay, Jason, now down to your job today. The army are unloading weapons over for a flight to Liberty City, and they're sending three Hydra military jets to escort the Shamal. Shoot down the jets and any army guys you find, and grab as much weapon and ammo you can, take it over to Phil's Place in Little Haiti, though watch out for the Haitians. Here, you'll need this." Tommy headed into his office, and came back heaving a rocket launcher. Jason's jaw dropped to an all-time low.

"They're going to load it at Escobar International Airport, hangar B. Good luck."

"Okay, I'm going to pack it into the Boxville van; you can store the weapons there as well." Tommy said, taking it over to the truck.

Jason could hardly believe it; it reminded him of this awesome game he played, "Grand Theft Auto: The Five Cities". He drove the Boxville over to the front gates, and he then took cover behind the Vice Surf billboard, waiting. Eventually, four Barracks OL trucks drove over, filled with soldiers and weaponry. They were escorted by three extra Patriot Humvees. Jason gulped. This once again, would be no easy task.

He followed the army slowly from behind, and crept behind at a certain distance. Finally, the army stopped, and the army guys got out, carrying their cargo into the Shamal jet. They were all equipped with M4s, though a few also had M60 machine-guns. Jason slowly crept past the security guards, having a good old snooze and waiting for their early morning doughnuts, most likely. He raised the rocket launcher, and he waited for what looked like all the cargo to be loaded up. Then, as the Shamal began to make its first warm-up down the runway, Jason raised the rocket launcher, and aimed.

His fingers perspired from the excitement and the sweat that it had generated, and he slipped on the trigger, and the rocket went astray, crashing into another small jet, and wrecking it.

"Oh shit." Jason muttered as the army guys headed towards his position.

The Shamal must have noticed the rocket, and it began to hurry up a bit. It built up speed, and began to lift off. Muttering to himself angrily, Jason fired the rocket launcher again. This time, he scored a direct hit on the Shamal, and sent it off-balance. It did a half-complete barrel roll, before crashing onto the ground.

He had shot the plane, but the army were approaching him, so he fired his rocket again, and covered his ears from the blast. Army men were sent flying, and Jason quickly ran out, picking up an M4 and began to open up on the remaining Army soldiers. Big-time mistake, Jason thought as he pulled the trigger. He could take on about twenty to one? Impossible. The bookmakers must have been laughing at him. But Jason carefully pinpointed his targets with three-shot bursts targeted at the heads, and seven went down before he reloaded. He didn't believe this, but he continued firing.

Bullets pinged to the left and right of him, but they never seemed to strike him. The men dropped down, one by one, and Jason was clear. He gathered up all the M4 ammo he could find, about 800 rounds, which would be enough for him. He then drove over to the wreckage of the plane. The weaponry had taken a bit of a battering, and several boxes had split open, revealing Desert Eagles and M4s, Combat Shotguns and SMGs. Jason, grunting, heaved box after box of weaponry into the back of the Boxville, and when his arms could lift no more, after about seven boxes of firepower, he grabbed the weapons that had spilt out, and placed them into the back. He lowered the back of the van shut, before he drove off to Phil's Place in Little Haiti.

He was greeted by a redneck-looking man, or more likely, Phil Cassidy, with red hair, and to Jason's shock, one of his arms had been blown straight off.

"So you the guy Tommy sent?" asked Phil.

"Yeah. The boxes in the back are filled with weaponry. You Cassidy?" asked Jason.

"Sure am, son. Let's check it out, son." Phil headed over to the back, and grinned at the stacks of weapons piled there.

"Shit! You got all this stuff from the army?"

"Yeah, I kinda shot this plane down. Tommy's orders." Jason replied awkwardly.

"Good work. Now I don't quite need all these weapons, so we can sell them for a lot of dosh at AmmuNation, I bet. Come on, let's head over there." Phil said.

They walked over to Phil's Army Patriot, but they were distracted by three Pony vans and two Voodoos racing into the place.

"Shit! Haitians! Let's get the hell out of here!" Phil yelled.

They ran over to the Boxville, which was still filled with weaponry.

"Now son, even if I only have one arm, I can stills hoot, so drive and I'll ride shotgun." Phil said to Jason.

Jason, nodding, quickly handed his M4 over to the Vietnam War veteran, and as quickly as they could, the Boxville sped off, or more like, lumbered off.

Phil had opened the window and started shooting with his single arm. Jason was surprised: Phil hadn't lost much of his accuracy, and he heard an explosion from behind him, as one of the chasing Haitian cars was blown up by Phil's shooting.

The Boxville weaved left and right, Jason trying to handle the truck as they made their way over to Downtown. He was now confined to the pavement as they approached AmmuNation.

"Shit! Pull left!" yelled Phil, having a peek at what was going on.

Too late. The Boxville was going way too fast. The truck launched its way up the stairs, and flew onto the roof of AmmuNation. The two Voodoos tried this same stunt, but they only managed to smash into the walls, and flip over, both blowing up.

The remaining Haitians got out of their vans, and started shooting at the truck above on the roof. Phil and Jason came from the top, both carrying M4s, and with their superior range and accuracy, the Haitians went down.

Grimacing, Phil and Jason headed back into the Boxville, jumping back down and landing next to AmmuNation.

"That was some serious shit, like in Nicaragua!" Phil exclaimed.

They sold half the weapon stock over to AmmuNation and got quite a large chunk of cash, and the remaining half was driven back to Phil's.

"Good work, son. May as well drop by sometime and grab some heavy weaponry. I'll se you, or Tommy around." Phil told him as they piled the last box of weaponry in a secret room in his cabin.

Jason, satisfied with his work, and the $40,000 worth of weapons he had sold, drove back to Vercetti Estate.


	12. Stunt Vid, or Package Retrieval?

**A/N: **Okay! Here's the next chapter. This title is really frustrating me, so if ANYBODY has a good idea for this title, please inform me, and I might consider changing it!

Jason found Tommy once again, at his office.

"Hey, Jason." Tommy greeted him.

"Weapons delivered to Phil's, Tommy. Rest sitting in a pile in AmmuNation." Jason told Tommy, handing the large briefcase of money. He had probably deprived AmmuNation of nearly all its money.

"Shit! How many boxes did you get?" asked Tommy, inspecting the lines of green, in spite of the fact that he already had so much money.

"About eight. All filled up with all this crap, M4s and shit."

"You did well. Go take a break, until you think you're ready for the next mission." Tommy grinned.

"Nah, Tommy, I'll do another one right now."

"You think fast, mate. Although my men are still trying to find the location of the package that you and the Triads want, there are several packages being driven over to the boatyard, but I recently heard something about it getting ambushed and some Columbians are trying to get hold of it. Get down to the boatyard as quickly as you can. Use my Infernus! And call me later on this mobile!" Tommy yelled Jason, tossing him a mobile and the keys to his super-rare sports car.

The white Acura Infernus that Tommy owned was one of the rarest vehicles about, as was the '86 Banshee. Nowadays, Infernus sports cars had a bumper sort of thing, and Banshees were convertible. Jason wasn't sure about taking it, but it didn't matter, if Tommy was so desperate at the moment. He got in, and sped off like there was no tomorrow towards the boatyard.

He had just missed the Columbians. However, he quickly got out, and fired his SMG at one of the Columbians, sending him flying off his bike and dropping the package. Jason ran up to the bike, picked up the package, and fitted it into his pocket. They seemed to be plans to a boat or something. But that didn't matter right now. He jumped onto the FCR-900, and gave chase.

Fortunately, the Columbians hadn't decided to split up, for some reason. So Jason could chase them down a same line, and as long as he remembered where the others had gone, he could tail them with his better handling skills. He fired at the closest man with his SMG. It was an inch-perfect spray, and a hail of bullets sent the man tumbling off his bike. Quickly, Jason grabbed the package and he followed them on.

He managed to kill two more as they raced all over Vice City, eventually leading over to what looked like a Columbian base where they would be flying off with their prize. Men were scattered all around, with pistols and SMGs. As the last man raced into the base, Jason following fast, they began charging into the plane. But Jason wasn't finished yet. He sprayed his last bullets in his clip at the man, sending him sliding off his bike. He grabbed at the package as he raced by, and to his surprise, he got it.

Now having all the packages, Jason raced back to Tommy's place. But the Columbians weren't going to lose their prize fast either. Four Comets made their way towards the fleeing FCR-900, and they began popping caps at him. They were pretty damn inaccurate though, and Jason managed to avoid their bullets. He needed to lose them. The boatyard wouldn't want a hail of bullets if Jason led the Columbians to them.

_But then, once I lose them, all they'd have to do is go to the boatyard and take it again, _Jason thought. He needed to destroy them. Probably the only way would be to wreck them. The FCR-900 was faster than the Comet, and it could go in places even nimble sports cars couldn't. So he raced off again, trying to draw the chasing Comets into walls, and dodging the occasional spray.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes of a frantic chase, Jason reached the airport. He was running out of ideas already, and all he had got out of his efforts was a single wreck to one of the Comets, and they were still chasing him hard. He swung a 90-degree turn, and found himself facing the Vice Surf billboard. Taking a deep breath, he raced up it, and attempted an inward corkscrew stunt.

It was about the first time he had ever tried that stun, even having seen it on videos performed by great stunters risking their lives. In those videos, they landed their stunts inch-perfect. However, Jason wasn't the best stunter, and he landed it sideways on top of Escobar International, nearly falling off. Luckily for him, two of the Comets didn't quite build up the speed to jump onto the top of Escobar International, and smashed a bit lower, severely crippling the car, and making it unable to continue chasing.

Two Comets however, had made the jump as well, but by the time they had landed, Jason had jumped off the "roof". He landed well this time, and he tried to forge away a bit more as the Comets jumped down again to try and follow him. Two down, two to go.

Jason searched around for another way to lose them. He turned onto the bridge that led from the Vice Ports and the Airport, to Washington Beach. The Comets trailed behind, still slightly wrecked from the jump and previous crashes. Jason raced all the way over to the VCPD HQ, where then, he suffered a bit of a mind-slide.

The motorbike slid out of control, but Jason managed to regain control just as he slid by a ramp-like power source, or whatever it was. Unfortunately for him, he had slid 90 degrees as well, and he had no choice, but to take the jump. As the bike flew over the narrow water, a wave of adrenaline struck him.

"HOOOLLYY COOOWW!" Jason yelled.

As the bike sailed over the water, and began to land on the other side, Jason's excitement once again turned into a moment of panic.

The bike dropped lower, and it was headed towards…a rail. Suddenly, Jason realised what was going to happen.

"Shit!" he yelled.

The part between the front and rear wheels landed on the rail, and Jason tried staying on, despite the incredible landing. He somehow managed to gently guide the bike down the rail, and complete the amazing grind combo. Luckily for him, the Comets tried this stunt, but they both crashed into the water. Still panting, Jason sped the bike over to the boatyard, wondering to himself as he raced: _"Holy cow, is this a mission or a stunt movie filming?"_

Eventually, he got to the boatyard, and he delivered the packages to the men, who seemed to be called Dwayne and Jethro Junior by Tommy. They even spoke like the two surfer dudes who were now operating with CJ in San Fierro.

Jason dumped the bike, and he got back in his Infernus, which he had managed to keep there the whole time, keys still jammed in. He got back to Tommy's mansion, where a grinning Tommy was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Tommy asked.

"Not bad, I guess. Got into some wild shit near the end though." Jason replied. And that was an understatement!

"I'm wiped out. Can I take a rest, Tommy?"

Jason headed to his room, dragging himself along, before falling into his nap, dreaming of crazy stunts.


	13. Last Post

Jason woke up, much refreshed, and images of stunts still were flashing through his mind as he dressed, and headed to the TV room of the mansion. Tommy was sitting there; drinking a glass of wine and listening in to one of his men cracked a joke, and then burst into laughter. Vercetti Estate was certainly a pretty cheerful place.

"Jason, I think we have a breakthrough on your package. I'm not sure if it's a real one, or it might just be another decoy by the Feds. But I got a few more errands for you." Tommy said to Jason as he made his way into the room.

Jason nodded.

"We're going to roll over on the Haitians again. They're trying to steal the asset money from Kaufman Cabs. If we get through this, I'm thinking of moving the Cabs Company over to Little Havana." Tommy said.

"So when are we gonna do this thing?" asked Jason.

"Well, if you want, right now." Tommy shrugged.

They headed outside, to a parked Stinger in the garage. Tommy handed Jason two Micro-SMGs and an AK-47, and he scrounged for some shotguns, before they drove over to Little Haiti. When they got closer, they could hear gunshots.

"Shit! They've started shooting!" Tommy yelled.

The Stinger picked up speed, and raced towards the yellow building, where Haitians were laying siege with shotguns and Tec-9s.

The Stinger slid in, and Tommy and Jason got out, AKs blazing. Although the AK-47 didn't have the superb range of its army-issue brother, there was no difference in power, and three Haitians were swept down. The Haitians, however, were trying a different strategy, defending themselves rather than charging like they had done on previous occasions. Jason and Tommy fired at the Haitians, and moved forward, being able to spot a roadblock at the entrance of the company of three Kaufman Cabs, which had probably been how they had managed to survive until now.

The two men moved on, picking off the Haitians one by one with their assault rifles. Eventually, the place had been completely cleared of hostile gang members, and Tommy ran back to the Stinger, driving it over to Kaufman Cabs, where he gave his and Jason's AK-47s, and the shotguns that he had put in the trunk to the company, so they could defend themselves for future. But as they handed the last pellet gun over to a cab driver, two Voodoos burst through from behind them, and began chase, the Haitians shooting at them.

Jason and Tommy quickly dived into the Stinger, Tommy taking driver's seat, and they made a break for the mansion.

"Cap them out! Come on!" Tommy yelled.

Jason fired with the Micro-SMGs at the chasing cars. The two of them had the combined power of an AK-47, and one car was licking flames within twenty seconds of continuous fire. The Haitians inside dived out, and fired at the Stinger, but to no avail.

As Jason began to pick off the second chasing car, two vans jumped out from the Leaf Links Bridge, and began chase as well.

"Damn!" Tommy yelled.

The Stinger turned left into the Printworks as Jason continued popping caps at the last Voodoo, eventually blowing it up.

Jason began firing at the first van chasing them. After two clips of emptying lead into the van, he realised something.

"Shit! Those vans are bullet-proof!" he yelled.

"Oh crap. Well, we better draw the Haitians into some walls again." Tommy said.

"Oh shit." Jason muttered as the Stinger picked up speed. Hopefully not again.

No such luck. Tommy sped away from the first van, and he headed towards another ramp. But instead of trying to jump on four wheels, he hit the ramp on the two left wheels, and sent the car into a barrel roll. Jason could feel nausea rising up in him, and it nearly exploded out of him as the Stinger landed heavily, but luckily, he kept it down.

"Never…again…" choked Jason.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you would react like that. I've done that too much." Tommy grinned.

"No, just that I had a crazy stunt chase with the Columbians earlier today." Jason replied, managing to brush himself up.

"We'll talk about this later, here come the Haitians." Tommy said, spotting one of the vans making their way towards them.

The other one had rolled over doing the flip, and was now in flames, eventually blowing up.

"Okay, we're going to throw them off LIKE THIS!" Tommy yelled.

They let the van get close to the Stinger, before they bailed out of the car as it flew into the water. Luckily, there was a Coastguard boat for them to ride in.

"Come on, get in!" Tommy yelled, jumping from the platform onto the boat.

Jason jumped, and landed in a roll. He picked himself up, as Tommy started the motors, and they made a break for the mansion.

Unfortunately, the cops weren't pleased about the jacking of a Coastguard boat. A Predator caught them in the act of doing it, and radioed out to all patrol boats.

"Jason, swap places. Get us back to the Estate, now!" Tommy shouted.

Jason handed Tommy his two Micro-SMGs, and they swapped places. For Jason, this was about the third time he had ever drove a boat, and the Coastguard itself had tricky handling, but he managed to guide it over to the mansion. Tommy was squirting caps, shooting through the window of the police boat and killing the driver inside.

Three police boats had been disabled, and the cops gave up their chase and subsided, not wanting to lose any more men. Jason slowly sped the Coastguard to the pier at Tommy's mansion, parking it next to the Squallo II speedboat.

"That was some serious shit!" exclaimed Jason.

"I guess so." Tommy nodded, still panting slightly.

As they headed into the interior of the mansion, Tommy received a call.

"Hello? Okay, yep, yes, Ryan, okay, I got it. Shit, they leaving already? Oh crap!" Tommy yelled, shutting the phone and turning to Jason.

"The Feds are departing Escobar International in ten minutes for Francis International, with your packages. You'll have to get there quick to catch them." Tommy said.

They rushed into the mansion, and Tommy gave Jason a silenced pistol, a knife, a parachute, and use of a BF-400 in his garage.

"Hey Jason, it was great meeting and working with you. Pay me a visit or something, okay?" Tommy smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Vercetti, for helping me gets to those packages!" Jason grinned as they shook hands, before Jason jumped onto the BF-400, ready to take the fight to the Feds and Liberty City.


	14. Bistro Hit

**A/N: **The London bombings. Dear oh dear. Well, here's the next chapter, and although I'm not that sort of person, if you get offended by what happens in the earlier part of this chapter, please tell me…file lawsuits….whatever.

Jason sped the BF-400 as quickly as he could towards the airport. He didn't have much time, and he still had to be careful: the BF-400 didn't have very good speed, nor did it have any decent handling. But Jason controlled the bike well enough to get to the airport.

Taking his equipment with him, he made his way to the hangar where the Shamal was ready to fly off, and had just started making its first round. He took a deep breath, and he accelerated the BF-400 towards the plane, which hadn't lifted up its access ramp yet. The Feds, surprised at the speeding bike, nevertheless fired at Jason as the BF-400 made its way towards the Shamal.

Just before the Shamal lifted off, Jason managed to get the front wheel on the ramp, and he dived forwards, crawling onto the plane and letting the BF-400 slowly roll off the ramp down onto the ground.

"Shit." Jason muttered.

He was all alone now, but for now, he had to sneak on the flight, and wait till it was circling Liberty City. For now, he could take a small nap.

Luckily for him, he woke up just in time to see the plane slowly descending, and he could spot Liberty City in the distance. He slowly made his way past the passenger cabin, where all the Feds there were asleep. Jason was surprised: one of them, he though, would be guarding the package. He pulled out his blade, and he moved to where he suspected the package was. There was a guard there, but Jason sneaked up to him, and shot him in the back of the head with his silenced pistol. He searched around the place for the package, and he eventually found a briefcase with the label: "TOP-SECRET-DO NOT TOUCH, OR YOU WILL BE VIOLATING WITH FBI LAWS".

Reckoning this was the package, he thought that this would be a goodtime to blow up this plane. He searched around for some sort of explosive and eventually found satchels that Tommy had hid "in" the parachute, along with a detonator. Good old Tommy, grinned Jason. He tossed a couple of satchels into the engine room, and he readied himself with the parachute for the long skydive down.

Nervously, he pulled open the door, and glanced down below at Liberty City. It was a long way down. But he took a deep breath, and jumped off the plane, making sure that he didn't lose anything. Another rush of adrenaline it him, as it had when he pulled off the grind combo. He managed to pull himself down for a dive, stomach facing the ground. He quickly deployed his parachute, pretty scared that he was going to get splattered if he deployed too late, so he stayed cautious.

As he slowly floated to the ground, he took out the detonator, and he was ready to press it. He felt regret, but he had to do it. He pressed the button, and he immediately regretted it. A huge explosion beset the Shamal and that was followed up by another series of explosions. Slowly, the Shamal began to lose height and topple down.

"Oh crap." Jason muttered again.

The Shamal jet twirled down, and crashed into the Love Media building in Staunton Island, before exploding a few minutes later.

Cursing himself, Jason floated slowly down to Liberty City, eventually dropping down in the Cedar Grove area of Shoreside Vale. It was winter, and Liberty City was snowing. Mansions flashed at him from all sides, but that was to no concern of Jason. He needed to phone Suzie. Withdrawing the notes he had from picking up money off those dead Columbians when retrieving the packages, he found it to be $2000. Definitely enough for a call. But he was starving, so he made his way to the Burger Shot down in Wichita Gardens, and purchased the Full Stack and Lemon Sprunk, before he went over to the phone booth just outside Burger Shot, where after fiddling around, he managed to finally get through to Suzie's mobile.

"Hello, Jason, is that you?" came Suzie's voice.

"Yeah. What's going on? I've got the package, but I blew up a Fed plane that crashed into the Love Media building to get it." Jason replied.

"We're planning a heist on the Mafia-run Casino in Las Venturas. Carl's got in deep in the Leone Mafia, who's taken over the Caligula's ever since CJ executed the Sindaccos in a meat factory." Suzie reported.

"So what am I going to do?" asked Jason.

"CJ told us that he's flying over to Liberty City right now to do a hit for the Leone Family on the Forelli's at Saint Marks Bistro. You should go there and wait for him. I'll try to call him as well."

"Okay, Suzie, I'll catch you as soon as I get back to San Andreas." Jason replied, before he hung up.

He hailed a taxi, getting the driver to take him over to Saint Marks Bistro. About half an hour later, the taxi pulled up in snow-covered Portland. There was no sound of carnage yet, so he either had missed him, or CJ hadn't arrived yet. Nevertheless, Jason pulled out his silenced pistol and the SMG he had taken from the guard, and waited.

CJ arrived ten minutes later in a taxi, armed with an M4 and a Combat Shotgun. He and Jason high-fived as he got out of the taxi.

"So you ready for this thing?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. Why are you working for the Family?" Jason asked.

"I'm trying to scope out Caligula's without looking suspicious. Would you see anybody suspicious about a 'loyal hitman to the Don' going into the casino?"

"Okay, I get your point."

They headed upstairs to the Bistro inside, where a Forelli bodyguard was standing.

"Private function, invitation only!" the bodyguard said, pointing two pistols at them.

"Oh yeah? Well Mr. Leone says otherwise!" Carl hissed.

Jason quickly shot the bodyguard in the face with his silenced pistol, and the Forelli went down.

"Let's go." CJ said.

They charged down the stairs, and started opening fire. The Forelli's had the far end were quickly cut down, and bullet holes were dotted all around the walls. Jason and Carl moved on, slowly moving their way through wave after wave of Forelli bodyguards.

"Where do you reckon the Don is?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any idea. Best to move on." CJ said.

Their talk stopped as two Forelli men appeared, both with shotguns. CJ and Jason took cover under the tables, and blasted them. They moved into the kitchens where food was made, where Forelli's more elite bodyguards were, holding dual Micro-SMGs. But despite their skill, Jason and CJ continued dropping Mafioso after Mafioso, eventually reaching the outside.

"Shit! There's Forelli! I bet he's the prick with the armour on." CJ said, spotting a mass of Forelli men in the courtyard.

Jason and CJ took cover behind the walls, and they began shooting at the bodyguards first, picking them off one by one. Jason used his silenced pistol to get easy one-hit kill headshots, and Carl blasted away with his M4. Eventually, the Don was the only Forelli left, and CJ and Jason both emptied SMG rounds into him until he collapsed on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"Okay, we're done. How we get back to Las Venturas?" Jason asked CJ as they made their way out of the bistro.

"We gonna fly back in the Shamal." CJ replied.

They hailed another taxi to drive them back to Francis International, and they were settling back for the flight to Las Venturas, sitting in the cockpit.

"Shit, you have a pilot's license?" Jason asked after CJ had told him about nearly blowing up his Rustler in his first attempt at flying a plane.

"Yeah. An eccentric government agent made me learn how to fly. Somehow might come in handy." CJ replied.

They could see the Las Venturas Airport a few hours later, and Carl radioed the air control.

"This is flight 101, CJ, request landing at Las Venturas Airport." CJ calmly radioed.

"Okay, you are cleared to land on strip 69 at Las Venturas International Airport," a man's voice calmly replied.

"Shit! You got a proper flight?" Jason asked.

"Well, you see, Salvatore Leone wanted it to look legitimate, so he booked me in for a flight…" CJ replied sheepishly.

He pulled the Shamal into a careful position, extended the landing gear, and safely landed.

"Let's get the cash." CJ grinned.

They drove over to Caligula's, and Carl received a case of $20000.

"So you up for the heist?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, for sure, man." Jason replied.

"Let's go." CJ said, and they drove over to the newly-opened Triad casino, The Four Dragons Casino.

**End note **Another chapter gone, and might be the last one for a while, as might be getting a new Internet connection, which may take a while. Just wait and see, I guess.


	15. Breaking The Bank At Caligula's

After driving their car over to Four Dragons, they began to ready themselves for the big heist. John was there as well, waiting for his friend.

"Hey, CJ, what are you going to do?" asked Jason, as he handed the package he had got over to Suzie.

"I'm going to dress as a croupier, and try to get you guys into the bank. That should be no trouble, I think, just wearing the croupier uniform makes me feel uncomfortable." CJ replied, grinning his usual smile.

"So what sort of gear do we have?" Jason asked.

"Well, we're going to be driven by an armoured van, bank sort of thing, and we got four police motorcycles in the back, to 'disguise our intentions' after we got the cash." John explained.

"CJ's gonna go into Caligula's and disable the backup generators. Then, this electrician nerd sort of guy, Zero or something, he cuts off the power, giving us in some access while those goons try to figure out how to get everything back." John continued.

They all packed SMGs, and put on body armour, before Jason and John watched CJ get into a Club, and drive off to Caligula's Casino.

"Okay, everybody here? Right, let's go." Zero, the nerd said.

They piled up into the bank van, and Zero, with a radio, waited for CJ. After several minutes, Carl had given the signal that he had arrived at Caligula's, and slowly, Zero gave him instructions. He also held a detonator in his hand. After instructing Carl to knock out the guards protecting the generators with tear gas grenades, he said aloud:

"Well, here goes nothing. I'm going to detonate the charges you placed at the dam. Ta da!" Zero exclaimed, clicking the detonator, and immediately, the power to Las Venturas was shut off.

"Okay, now we wait for Carl to open a door." Zero said, as the van drove towards the back of the Casino, where they stopped by a shut door.

After a few minutes, CJ popped up in a forklift, and he clawed the door open. Suzie and Woozie, along with Jason, John and a few other Triads jumped out.

"Okay, people, I've gone over the layout of this place and I know it back-to-front! Everybody follow me!" the overexcited Triad boss exclaimed.

Jason and John watched, amused, as Woozie walked into a wall, and slowly picked his self up.

"Devious bastards! They changed the layout!" he cursed.

Suzie quickly told his boss that he knew the way, and still a bit embarrassed, Woozie made everybody follow Suzie. CJ however, led the way, and slowly, they made their way downstairs to the safe. There were Mafia guys scattered all around the place though, but Carl, along with Jason and the other Triads, cleared them all out, picking up SMG ammunition off the bodies.

Eventually, after several hallways and rooms, along with soda machines, they got into the room with the safe in it. Suzie and another Triad placed satchels on the door leading to the safe.

"Wait! Somebody's trying to reconnect the backup generators…CURSE YOU BERKELEY!" Zero screamed.

"Okay, I'll go and shut them down for good." Carl replied.

He grabbed a few satchel charges, and he ran off to the generator room, and a minute later, there was an explosion, and CJ came back grinning, finishing the last of a can of Sprunk that he had bought on the way.

"Take cover!" Suzie shouted.

"Damn! Fire in the hole!" yelled another Triad.

There was an explosion, and the doors were blown back, leaving the safe ready to be stolen by the heist team. Jason, John, Woozie, Suzie and the other Triads all grabbed empty bags, and loaded them up with cash, before they all got up, ready to go.

"Okay, people, just how we practiced it…two-by-two…oh, screw it, everybody follow CJ!" Woozie cursed, after bumping into another Triad.

CJ pulled out his M4, and he moved ahead, firing at the Mafia men charging down the stairs trying to kill the fleeing heist team. They were all cut down in a ruthless pool of blood.

They finally reached the van, where Zero was waiting, with four police motorcycles.

"I've unloaded the bikes. Change and get on!" Zero told the Triads.

Quickly, Jason and John changed their clothes into police outfits, and they got onto the motorbikes. The other Triads piled into the van, while CJ went off as a decoy for both the Mafia and the police.

Jason and John sped the HPV-100s behind the bank van, while two motorcycles sped ahead of them.

"Okay, we better drive over to that abandoned airstrip in the middle of the desert. CJ owns that, so it should be okay." Zero called.

The convoy sped across Las Venturas, and into the desert, eventually arriving at an airstrip in Verdant Meadows, and Jason could see how CJ had managed to improve the place, and very well too. A Rustler was docked in a hangar to the right and a Stuntplane nearby as well. A Leviathan and Hunter were parked on helipads in the open, and there even was a jetpack inside the cabin, where the whole heist team took their bags of money, to count about how much they had.

"Holy shit! About $250,000, maybe even more. The Caligula's are really going to get hurt from that!" Suzie exclaimed.

Eventually, CJ arrived in a stolen Bandito, and although he got understandably pissed when Zero admitted that Berkeley had forced him to talk about the heist, it wasn't too bad.

"Come on, relax, you better take me home." Woozie told Carl.

"Hey, could we stay here?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, for sure man. We probably got another job tomorrow or something." CJ replied.

Jason and John settled into the cabin, but not without noticing the video player, which they put on, and it turned out to be a flying school lesson. But right for now, that didn't really matter. All they needed was a good sleep.

As Jason slowly closed his eyes, he thought about all the crazy shit that had happened ever since he had come back with the Triads, yet he hadn't got any closer to finding who organised the killing of his father. Suzie would probably be studying the package Jason got very carefully, and he might have an answer.

With these things still in his mind, Jason slowly fell asleep.


	16. Possible Snitching

Jason and John woke up with the early morning desert sun already starting to rise up and shine over them. CJ was already up, pacing about and organising a bit of toast for breakfast.

"Hey, you guys. You wanna lift back to Venturas after breakfast? I got some stuff there as well." CJ asked as Jason and John dressed.

"Yeah, sure. I gotta do some business at the Four Dragons." John replied.

"I'm seeing Suzie for any information on our package." Jason piped up.

"Well, guess we all got stuff going. Casino auditions on today, you know? Heard Mad Dogg was gonna show up."

"What's the down with him anyway? Heard he was drinking or something, and was going to suicide?" Jason asked.

"Nah, he did try to jump, but he only just managed to land in the truck I placed beneath him. Going to be busy, I reckon. Let's get breakfast first." CJ said, handing a couple of pieces of toast and some cereal.

They settled down to eat, and they were finished by seven-thirty. Jason and John followed Carl to a parked Premier in his garage. But as they clambered in, CJ received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"FUCKING IDIOTA!" shouted a feminine voice from the other side.

"Fuck you Catalina!" CJ shouted back, and slammed the cell phone.

"Who was that?" Jason asked, looking amused.

"Former associate…crazy bitch, she was. Probably going to get blown down in a helicopter or something later on. I bet that snake without the tongue is getting sick of her." CJ grumbled, as the car started up and they drove for the Four Dragons.

However, phone calls involving people swearing at him seemed to stick to CJ. Shortly after they hit the road, Carl was called by an absolutely livid Salvatore Leone, and was given a fair spraying, with the louder phrases heard by both Jason and John. CJ, however, kept it cool, and he calmly replied that he was going spending the cash on some nice stuff. He shut the phone, and this time, burst into laughter.

"So how much of the slice did you get, CJ?" Jason asked, grinning.

"$100,000. I don't think Salvatore is going to like having a proper count of how much money the casino lost."

"Well, we counted our money last night, totalled to about…$350,000." John smirked.

"What are you going to get then?" Jason asked.

"Dunno…maybe some real estate around Venturas. Something at the recently re-opened Didier Sachs as well, I think."

After half an hour, they were driving in the heart of Las Venturas, but as they passed Caligula's, Jason immediately knew that it was a bad idea. Three Huntley SUVs full of Mafia made their way towards the Premier.

"Shit, CJ! How the hell we get out of this?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I borrowed some money from Caligula's, just for fun. I've been ignoring their constant calls for their money back." CJ replied, keeping his infectious smile. He loved a challenge.

"Well, do you at least have some weapons? We're not going to match them with versatility and ramming them into submission. How the fuck can we P.I.T manoeuvre them when we're the ones getting chased?" John asked.

"Just wait and see. I guess I'll have to make it up as we go along. Oh, and there is a silenced pistol under the seat." Carl replied calmly.

The Premier was spun as one of the Huntley's cut across CJ's wide turn, but CJ somehow managed to control the car, and bring it alongside the SUV, giving John enough time to shoot at the driver through the window, a single bullet going through the driver's head, and blowing his brains out.

Eventually, CJ decided to stop messing about, and he started using all his driving skills he had learned at the advanced driving school course in Doherty, San Fierro. Finally, they arrived at the Four Dragons Casino, and the three of them got out, half an hour later than the time they should have been at, if they hadn't came up against the Mafia.

"I gotta go supervise the Four Dragons music tryouts with Woozie and my sister. I'll see you two later." Carl grinned to Jason and John.

"Hey, you got anything? I'm going to ask Suzie about what's going on with the killing of my father. And your uncle." Jason asked John.

"Sorry, I got some stuff. Tell me about it later. They probably want us for something later on today as well. Tell me then." John replied.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

Jason walked into Suzie's office. The assistant to Woozie wasn't doing his job for now, as Woozie didn't need help to listen to the singing for the tryouts, and instead, Suzie was viewing a long code of information on one of the Four Dragons databases.

"Hey Suzie." Jason greeted.

"Hey Jason. What's up?" Suzie asked.

"I just came here to check out what's going on….and for any information about the Mafia." Jason replied.

"Well, I think we've had our job made a lot easier…the Sindaccos have lost nearly all their top brass, so have the Forelli's. They both didn't look like they murdered those Triads anyway; the Sindaccos are nearly completely Venturas-based, the Forelli's are struggling to stay on the Liberty City map. Even though a good hit would strengthen them, they don't have the resources or enough men to strike."

"So you think it's either the Leone Family or the Folleni Family?" Jason asked.

"Well, the Follenis are definitely on the up. They made the wrong move to show their intentions though. They hit the Diablos way too early, before they had settled into any proper businesses. And in the package, it also informs that the Follenis are making purchases of this new SPANK from the Columbian Cartel, in exchange for helping them push the Southside Hoods out of Cedar Grove, and the Yakuza and Yardies back on Staunton Island." Suzie replied.

"The Leone Family doesn't seem to be organised enough for taking on the Triads. Toni Cipriani is more intent on keeping Mafia turf, and Joey Leone is keeping himself to himself with his car business in Trenton."

"The Follenis? Well, I might have to go back to Liberty to get some information once we got all this stuff in Venturas sorted out then." Jason replied.

"Hey, isn't there some random Triad guy, O'Toole or something, running a sex club or something in the Red Light District of Portland?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah…I think so. My father mentioned him a few times, said he was getting a bit nosy…holy shit! He must have snitched on the Triads!" Jason yelled.

"Hold on a second! We can't just go blaming our fellow Triads! You probably have to talk to him soon, and if he doesn't…shove him at gunpoint." Suzie exclaimed.

"Well that isn't the point is it? That's still accusing him…I gotta find a way inside." Jason replied.

"So you think it's the Follenis? Definitely?"

"I'm not sure. Once this casino business is sorted out, I'm going to go back to Liberty to see." Jason replied.

"Okay, that should be done. Wanna go check out the auditions? Been going on for half an hour." Suzie told Jason.

They headed towards the audition room, and stopped to listen to a small, round voice sing something, before a female voice called:

"Next!"

"Thank you." Woozie's soft voice said.

The rejected contestant argued, until he eventually gave up and headed to the exit, where Suzie and Jason were. The man was no more than a midget…though he might have just been 'a man of small build'.

After listening to Woozie and CJ's conversation about everything being harder than they thought, they spotted a black man making their way towards them.

"Hey people. Who's in there?" asked the man, no other than Mad Dogg himself.

The star rapper had certainly managed to get clean, and after Suzie told him that CJ was there, he headed inside. After a few minutes of conversation, Jason heard CJ swear loudly at Mad Dogg.

"You traded your mansion for some drugs?" he heard CJ ask.

After some more talking, Carl came out, a bit pissed.

"Stupid Vagos assholes…" he grumbled.

"So are we going to try and take his crib back?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, guess so. We'll try to strike in the evening: parachute onto the roof and then kill Big Poppa, that drug lord living there. Vagos gonna be crawling all over though." CJ replied.

"Well, what should we do then?" John asked, popping up from nowhere.

"We should help Woozie order some new equipment for the casino. That heist got the Four Dragons somewhere, you know." Suzie said.

"And play some blackjack or something. It gets pretty boring in a casino if you don't actually do any gambling." John said.

"Come on, let's play then." Jason said, heading over to a blackjack table.

After spending most the day playing poker and blackjack, eventually, it started to get dark, and they prepared themselves for the assault. A Shamal was flown over from the airport by CJ, and another pilot took the reins, and Jason and John both grabbed AK-47s. There were five of them in one plane: four Triads and one CJ. About halfway from the destination, Jason asked John:

"You ever jumped before?"

"Nah. You?" John asked.

"Nah." Jason replied, winking at Carl.

"When we jump off, we're going to feel invincible!" Jason yelled.

"I AM INVINCIBLE!" yelled John as he jumped off the plane.

"WHOOAA!" another Triad said.

"WAAA-HOOOO!" the last Triad shouted as he jumped off.

"Well, I guess I'll go after you, man." CJ grinned.

"Okay, sure." Jason smiled.

He dived off the plane, and after a few seconds of freefall, opened up his parachute, carefully placing his landing on top of the large mansion in the heart of Vinewood.

John and the other Triads were already battling it out with the Los Santos Vagos on the roof at that time, and they were doing it well. Reinforcements however, were pouring in from the inside of the mansion, and reloading was going to be hard. But Jason helped unload a fresh clip of lead into some Vagos, and then CJ arrived, packing an M4, Combat Shotgun, and Desert Eagle. They eventually overwhelmed the defence on the roof, and headed inside. A couple of Triads, including John, stayed back on the roof for defence, and to help the Triad reinforcements get onto the mansion in one piece.

Once inside the mansion, Jason noticed that there were several rooms that they probably had to clear out before they found Big Poppa. The first rooms to the right and left both had Vagos with SMGs, some even with prostitutes. Quickly, Jason and CJ cleared them out, and Vagos came out of the rooms. But CJ was quick and efficient with his automatic pump-gun, and they were swept aside. Jason checked each of the rooms in the hallway, to make sure everything was clear, before they moved onwards.

Slowly, they moved through room after room in the mansion, each filled up with some sort of luxury. Eventually, CJ spotted an important-looking man sitting on the couch in one room, three hookers at his side. When the man saw CJ, he sprang up, and made a run for it.

"That coward!" CJ spat.

CJ chased after Big Poppa, with Jason just behind him, giving him cover from any more Vagos. Big Poppa ran outside the mansion, and got inside a Stinger. There was a Windsor parked next to it, and CJ and Jason got in that.

"Come on, you shoot, I drive!" CJ shouted.

Jason's burst of bullets impacted on the light framework of the Stinger, and one found its way into the gas tank, embedding the Stinger in a wall of flames. Quickly, it exploded, and CJ and Jason drove back to the mansion.

"We probably have to check if there's any more Vagos, then we got the mansion back." Jason said.

"Yeah. For sure. That was some serious shit! Let's check on the Triads as well." CJ replied.

When they found the mansion completely clear of any hostile gang members, they shared a high-five, and headed up to the roof, while CJ phoned Mad Dogg, telling him that his mansion was clean of gang-bangers.

"Hey, John. I'm gonna leave for Liberty City, probably tomorrow, to get back at the Mafia. You want to come?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I think I can, but I got some stuff in Fierro to sort out, I'll come when I'm done." John replied.

Jason groaned quietly. He was going to be alone again. But he was now getting close to finding who had killed his father.

He was going to get his revenge.


	17. Liberty City Adventure

It was still early morning in the city of Las Venturas, but Jason was already driving on his way to the airport to catch his flight, to depart at 7:30.

He hadn't packed too much, just some cash and clothing, and he didn't want to chance getting caught by the security, so he left his weapons back. There probably would be an AmmuNation in Liberty anyway, if not two or three.

As he drove, Jason thought about what he should do as soon as he first got to Liberty. Get stocked up a bit, perhaps, and then go looking about for some extra information. He took out the map of Liberty City that Suzie had given him, and he studied the marked areas of the gang territories, especially in Portland. He noticed that the Triads had been squeezed back along with the Diablos, and the Forelli's barely had any turf left. Much of the territory taken in Portland was to the Leone Mafia, except the Follenis seemed to occupy most of Harwood, and were squeezing their way into the Hepburn Heights.

Eventually, he arrived at the airport, and purchased himself some breakfast at Cluckin' Bell before he got himself ready for his flight, checking all his things in. He had kept some clean clothes, including the Hawaiian t-shirt that Tommy had given him as well. Finally, he walked slowly onto the AT-400, remembering with quite some uneasiness, what had happened the last time he had been on a plane. He settled down onto a seat, and decided to go to sleep, as it would be quite a long flight, as he bet the pilots wouldn't be as audacious and didn't fly as fast as CJ could.

He watched a bit of the blockbuster between the Packers and Rams, shown on the newly-developed in-flight TV screens, and listened to a bit of K-DST, before it completely shut out. Finally, he decided to go to sleep, and eventually get woken up by somebody sooner or later.

He eventually came to be, about one hour out from the touchdown at Francis International Airport. It was getting a bit dark, so Jason decided to get himself booked in at a hotel in Portland, then get some dinner, before settling into an early bed, and then to look for some evidence tomorrow perhaps.

The flight touched down at nearly 6:00, and after exiting the plane and gathering up his small briefcase, he hailed a taxi to drive him to any decent hotel in Portland. When the cabbie pulled up to a hotel, Jason got out, paid the money, and he went in and booked a room for a couple of nights. Then, he decided to pay his old apartment a visit, and perhaps drive his car back.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached Chinatown, and his old apartment, which was run-down a bit, but still was fine for living. He still had the keys for his old Admiral as well. Not too bad. He jammed the keys into the ignition, and with a twist of the keys, the engine went into a life, and Jason settled himself against the comfortable leather seats. He drove over to AmmuNation on Portland, and he headed inside with his cash.

"A pistol, a silencer, and a Micro-SMG." Jason told the clerk.

"Okay, with your total of 10 discount for two additional purchases, $350, thanks. Also, take part in our AmmuNation Challenge. It's starting in half an hour. Between three people, target shooting. Winner gets $1000 and ammunition from a choice of Pistol, Micro-SMG, Shotgun, or AK-47," the clerk replied.

"All right, I'll wait for the start. Here's the money." Jason replied, counting notes and handing the cash to the clerk.

He went into the rifle range in the back of AmmuNation, and he took a few practice shots at the target, and felt reasonably comfortable. This could set him up very nicely, but he bet that he would need plenty of skill to win.

Finally, the two other contestants popped up, and the AmmuNation Weapons Challenge began. The first two rounds involved shooting up three targets the fastest. The final round was to see which contestant got 20 points first. Whoever won the most rounds overall, from Pistol all the way to AK-47 won everything.

"Aim, 3, 2, 1, Fire!" called the clerk.

Jason quickly flipped back the hammer and concentrated carefully on his target. Bang. A piece of the target toppled down. Lightened by his decent start, he fired another three shots in quick succession, and he quickly took down his first target. The second one went down as well, before the clip went empty. Cursing, Jason inserted a new clip, and fired upon the third one again, shooting the last one just as one of the others began shooting at his second-last piece of the third target.

He eased through the rest of the pistol challenges, and he won the Micro-SMG challenges, apart from one. But it was the shotgun challenge that he really hated. He still didn't like the large recoil of the pump-action gun, and he didn't seem to be good at aiming and destroying the targets either. He didn't win a single shotgun challenge, but he still had won five rounds in total, as compared to three rounds for one of them, and the single round for the other.

But in the AK-47 round, he completed dominated, once again, winning all three rounds with ruthless abandon.

"Well done, mister. Here's your cash, and your ammunition: what would you like?" asked the clerk afterwards.

"Some MicroSMG ammo, then."

Jason was handed a small case with the cash lined up, and a few clips were placed in there as well. He bid goodnight to the clerk, and he headed back to his house to store his weaponry, before he drove off into Portland for a late dinner, and hopefully, a warm nap afterwards, knowing just a single thing:

His Liberty City comeback had only just begun.


	18. Tearing Down On O'Toole

Jason took a while to completely wake himself up, but wake he did, and he dressed into some clean clothes, and decided to order some breakfast. The hotel food wasn't bad, but it was a far cry from Tommy's splendid breakfasts.

When he was done, he drove his Admiral to his apartment to collect his weapons, and some of his cash. As he headed up the steps to his apartment, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Hey, Jason, it's me, John. Wassup?" asked Jason's best friend, on the other side.

"Hey. Not much. Where you right now?" asked Jason.

"Right now, my phone's gonna bust, but I'm flying to Liberty at the moment. Forgot to recharge it."

"No shit? I thought you had some business?"

"I did, but it went much better than I thought. Two days early done."

"So when you gonna get to Liberty?"

"Well, the flight has only just started, so probably this evening only."

"All right. I'll see you soon; I'm going to check out something. See you soon."

"Bye."

Jason shut his phone, and he continued on into his apartment, taking out his key and twisting the door. The door opened with a click, and Jason headed inside, where his silenced pistol and MicroSMG lay on the couch. He took them both, checked their ammo, before he headed back outside to his Admiral.

As he headed outside though, he spotted the dead body of a cop lying on the ground. He had several bullet holes in the chest, and two Mafia guys were walking away. Shrugging to himself, Jason took the pistol from the cop, along with the nightstick and even some teargas

He decided to check out Paulie's Revue Bar first, and try to get some info out of JD O'Toole. He drove the Admiral over to the Red Light District, and he found himself looking at a large sign reading "PAULIE'S REVUE BAR". He could even hear random music and some continuous shouts of men cheering the dancers on.

The Admiral calmly slid into a spot on the street, and Jason got out. He slipped the silencer and inspected the smooth metal of the pistol, before he pulled back the hammer, and a single round flicked up, ready to be fired. He headed inside the strip club, and ignoring the giggling pole dancers, he looked around for the manager's room. He found it, but there were two bouncers guarding it.

Jason thought about how to dispatch them. He didn't want to scare anybody by shooting them, nor did he want to make an excuse. But then, his hands found the teargas in his can. He closed his eyes, and blocked his nose and quickly peeled open the can and threw it hard at where the guards were. The gas exploded out of the can, and almost immediately stunned the bouncers, and they collapsed on the floor.

Jason sneaked past them, and he managed to steal a key from one of the men's pockets. He tried the key on the door, and the door opened to him. He smiled, and he headed inside. There was a slimy-looking Asian sitting on the couch at the far end of the room, watching TV. Jason pulled out his silenced pistol, and sneaked up to him. Quickly, he pulled out his silenced pistol and clutched the man, probably JD O'Toole, in a headlock.

"Speak. Now." Jason demanded dangerously.

"W-wha-what?" stuttered O'Toole.

Jason pushed him onto the couch and pointed his silenced pistol at O'Toole.

"Tell me about…your connections to gangs." Jason said to the owner of the strip club.

"Nothing! I'm clean, I don't do anything, I ain't no banger, so-"

"Shut up. Sit down. I'm not the cops. But I got a tip-off that some _freak_ tipped off the Mafia who killed my father!" Jason angrily yelled.

"Hey, hey, that wasn't me. Who is your father anyway?"

"Jaiyan Chan."

"Well, I spoke to him a few days before he died; we talked about the siege operating at the fish factory, and decided to send men there."

Jason could spot the lie in O'Toole's eyes, and he was furious.

"You lying bastard. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. You no Triad warlord. You're a prick!" Jason shouted.

"No, no, I didn't mean that…well, it's, it's the fact that he came along, and just happened to tell me about what they were going to do."

"And you spilled it out to the Mafia?"

"No!"

"Man, I'm sick of people giving all this bullshit to me. Not even when a person's trying to look for who killed his father! Do you have any idea which family it could be?"

"I don't have any clue!"

Jason sighed, and he shrugged before he let go of O'Toole, but as he left, he whacked him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and left him to be found by his bouncers later on.

Jason spent the rest of the day driving around, getting into the odd fight with a ped, and he even managed to steal a Buffalo and export it over to the Portland Docks, netting some great cash. But eventually, it was about the time for John's arrival in Liberty City, so Jason drove his Admiral over to Francis International Airport. But as he was about to drive it, he decided against it, and he jacked a nearby Stallion convertible with the keys still jammed in. He twisted the ignition, and he drove off.

John arrived carrying two briefcases, and with a big grin. He winked at Jason as he headed towards him.

"Hey. Let's go, we gonna drive back to Portland, or should we get some fast food?" asked Jason.

"Nah, holmes, let's get back to Portland. We can have dinner later. Not hungry anyway. C'mon, let's get back to your crib, check what's happening." John replied.

They drove back through Staunton Island, taking a detour from Yardie turf, and driving back through Harwood.

But as they were driving back, three Kuruma cars of a colour that Jason had never seen before, and with spoilers, came racing next to them. The four passengers in the first car ducked out of the window, and opened up with their Uzis in a big drive-by.

"Holy shit!" yelled Jason as he ducked and bullets whizzed just over his head.

"Asshole Mafia!" John shouted.

"Here, take my piece, cap their asses!" yelled Jason.

John kept his head down, while Jason peeked upwards to check where they were going, until eventually the firing came to a temporary halt, and John ducked out, shooting the driver of the first Mafia Kuruma in the face. The improved gang car slid out of control, but somehow regained it as one of the gunmen dived into the driver's seat, taking the wheel. The other men, in the other cars as well, opened fire, and soon, a series of bullet holes appeared in the Stallion's frame.

"Shit! We better dive!" yelled Jason in a loud whisper.

"Hold up for just a moment. I'll try to spot us something to ride." John replied.

He looked up; only to dodge back down as several more bullets nearly blew his head off. They passed on, and struck a cop on an HPV-100, sending him tumbling off the bike.

"There's a police bike! Right!" shouted John.

Jason turned right. As he drew in the right direction of the HPV-100, he dived out, followed by John. Making sure he still had his weapons, he jumped onto the bike, handing his MicroSMG to John, and watching the first Mafia Kuruma failing to react well enough, and slough straight into the Stallion, flipping over and blowing up on impact.

"Shoot them! We can collect your stuff later!"

"You just drive! Come on!" John screamed.

He could hear John firing the MicroSMG, shouting:

"EAT IT! EAT IT!"

From what Jason could hear, he soon heard a second explosion, and he quickly turned around to see the burnt frame of one more Mafia Kuruma down.

The last one obviously had enough. It turned back for another destination.

"Jason, follow it, DAMN IT!" screamed John.

Jason sped the HPV-100 in the other direction, and they kept their distance from the Kuruma, but eventually spotted it lead to a large villa, and the four men got out, running up the steps of the large, luxurious house.

"Man that was some serious shit! I'd rather have picked the fast food first!" John exclaimed, gasping slightly.

"We got some info anyway. Now we have a clue which Mafia family it is. We should send something to Suzie; get him to check it out. You got a camera?"

"Got one in my baggage, left it there for some reason. Let's go get it." John said.

They sped back to grab his luggage, and they got back in the crippled Stallion, and carefully drove back to the villa, taking a photo, quickly processing it, and sending it to Suzie back in Las Venturas, before they finally got some fast food at seven.

"Well, that was pretty darn crazy. Let's get some rest or something, we can hit for something else tomorrow." Jason said.

"For sure." John replied, sounding quite relieved as they walked to retrieve Jason's Admiral.


	19. The Last Pieces Of The Puzzle

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THICKHEADS?" screamed Giorgio Folleni, spit flying out of his mouth.

"Sir, we were getting killed! We'd lost eight men and two Kuruma cars already! You told us to keep away if we had to," one of the men replied.

"But I did not give the order for you to lead those Triad pieces of shit here! So much for a secret now!" roared Folleni.

"I gave it a perfect command, ever since JD O'Toole gave us information this afternoon, about two possible Triad threats that are potent enough for the decimation of _any _Mafia family in Liberty City. I gave you the clear order of sending hit squads out, which you did, but with your incompetency, instead, you have failed to kill the two, and INSTEAD, YOU LEAD THEM HERE! All the fucking Triads in America are gonna show up now!"

The man could not argue. Instead, Giorgio Folleni had to now set up a new plan and see what could happen.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" shouted Jason to an asleep John.

It was getting up to 8:30 now, and Jason was up and ready for to press some information out of somebody else-possibly even Joey Leone, Salvatore's son. It was a risky option, and they could bluff hard enough to see what was going on.

"Wha-?" began John as he forced himself to wake up.

"Come on, can't remember you being like this. Get up; we gotta hit some more places today. We're talking about your uncle as well, you know." Jason grumbled.

"Oh fine." John muttered, picking himself up and dressing, then reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a HK-MP5/10.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" gasped Jason.

"Managed to sneak it past the guards. There was a random diversion, the guard rushed off, and I gave him my ticket, and then escaped." John smirked as he loaded up the powerful 9mm bullets.

"You could have taken it out yesterday. You used two good clips of my MicroMP5 yesterday."

"Didn't think about it then."

Jason shrugged, and he decided to quickly drive over to AmmuNation to get some MicroMP5 ammo while John took his time to eat breakfast and such.

Against his better judgement, Jason decided to buy a regular MP5 instead, like John's, deciding that despite it not being _as_ light and compact as the micro version; its power would be well worth the risk. He was benefiting either way anyway, despite the rather expensive price tag. Once he got back, he quickly loaded the MicroMP5 clips into the regular one, and they walked towards their Admiral.

"When do you think Suzie can do his work?" John asked.

"Hopefully, he can get to us tonight. But maybe tomorrow." Jason replied.

John nodded, as they drove through the morning streets of Liberty City. It was still rather hazy, and it looked like it was going to snow sometime in the afternoon.

"Well, who do you think we should hit?" John asked.

"I think we should go for Salvatore's precious son. See how he defends his information if they're hitting. We can then make sure just in case Suzie got mislead or something." Jason replied.

"CJ said something about Joey having a car garage in Trenton. Let's check that place out."

They drove over to Trenton, and soon found it: it was about the only place that had any sounds of repairing in the whole area.

"You ready for this?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I don't think Joey's gonna give up as meekly as O'Toole though." John said, taking out his MP5.

They headed inside the garage, and found the man checking the framework of an Elegant.

"Don't move!" shouted John, pointing his MP5 at Joey Leone.

Joey Leone calmly raised his hands, looking as if he thought all this was a joke.

"What do you want?" asked Joey.

"You're going to tell us what's going on. Did you hear about ANYTHING involving a hit on a Triad fish factory in July last year?"

Joey smirked and he replied coolly:

"Nope. You have the wrong man."

"And why should we believe you?" asked Jason.

"Because you have to." Joey replied, suddenly pulling out a Desert Eagle and pointing it at Jason.

The door rushed open and three Mafia men charged in, equipped with AK-47s. Two more men followed them, holding shotguns. Jason and John were outnumbered, and outgunned. They quickly dropped their weapons.

"Huh. So you Triad freaks think you can mess with us? We may not have murdered your two precious…oh yes, we know. The Folleni Mafia made the good deed of letting us spot them in their lovely new shiny pieces of scrap metal, fleeing the scene." Joey sneered.

Jason didn't respond, but he had another trick up his sleeve. John was thinking the same.

"Hey, check it there, look; the Diablos are trying to jack one of your cars." John called, pointing at an imaginary Diablo Stallion parked outside.

Joey took the bait and he looked outside, allowing Jason and John quickly dived behind one of the cars, retrieving their weapons as they slid.

"What? Mother-"Joey shouted, firing his Desert Eagle and a .50 round bullet cracked into the frame of a Sentinel.

Jason and John opened fire on two Mafia men with shotguns simultaneously, and bullets whizzed through the air. The two Mafia men didn't hold off the assault fast enough and they collapsed onto the ground. As they fell, Jason and John ducked behind cover as they heard several bullets impact into the car they were hiding behind.

"What the fuck! Idiots! I spent two hours fixing that car!" Joey screamed furiously.

Jason and John ran across to another car, and they dived and slid along the ground underneath another hail of bullets. A misplaced shot impacted on one more of the Mafia, blowing his head off.

Jason and John ran for the exit, and they headed outside, finding a Perennial that was unlocked. The windows were open as well, so John dived into the driver's seat, quickly followed by Jason. As John forced the ignition to go, Jason ducked out and began popping caps at the remaining Mafia men rushing outside. Joey was at the entrance, calling somebody. The Perennial's wheels gave out a squeal, and it set off.

Joey had obviously called in back-up, and the new Mafia Sentinels slid in to make a roadblock, only for John to plough straight through them. It was a thrilling chase. John took them all over Portland, and somehow managed to keep control, despite the Perennial taking its toll heavily with caps constantly being popped at it. But somehow, his amazing driving kept the two of them alive, even surviving through several P.I.T. manoeuvres that John barely got away from.

Amazingly, John was losing a few. Out of the three Mafia Sentinels giving chase, one had been outdone trying to keep up with the furious pace set by John, and had been turned into a crushed piece of metal. The other two both had their dings and bumps on them.

But John couldn't hold the Perennial together any longer. As they raced through Chinatown, John started to lose control.

"Shit! That's a ramp up to the trains!" Jason yelled.

And what was worse for them, a train just happened to be blazing through just then.

"Fuck! Dive!" John shouted.

As the Perennial hit the ramp, Jason and John dived out, rolling and recovering quickly enough to see the Perennial fly onto the tracks, followed by the Mafia Sentinels, whose drivers were still oblivious to the fact that the Perennial was empty. The train crashed into the three vehicles at top speed, sending them all flying off the tracks and into several different places: one Mafia Sentinel was sent flying into a building: the other one landed in some bushes, and the Perennial itself got caught up in a traffic jam, and slid across, smashing into a series of cars.

Jason and John were still puffing heavily as they picked themselves up.

"Man that was some crazy shit. Seems like Liberty City's trying to set us up for an action movie." John gasped.

"We better go back to get the Admiral, and watch out for Leone as well." Jason said.

They walked back to their abandoned Admiral, watching carefully for any more Mafia men.

As they drove back to Jason's apartment, Jason wondered if what Joey had said was a bluff, or if it was true.

The answer came in Suzie's phone call later that night.

**End note: **Okay, okay, real cliffie, I know, but you probably know it already. Getting very close to the end of this fic, trying to phase out the last few chapters, or to just finish it bang in the next two chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and support!


	20. Inferno

It didn't take long for Suzie to confirm what they had suspected already: that the Folleni Mafia were responsible for the deaths of both Triad warlords.

"I knew it!" exclaimed John.

"Of course you did, Suzie just told us." Jason smirked.

"Shut up!" groaned John.

"We better stock up on ammunition if we're going to take on the Mafia at this rate. The Folleni Family are probably going to pile on the men to guard their villa, now that I bet their Don, Giorgio Folleni or whatever now knows what's going on." Jason said.

"Yeah; a single MP5 isn't going to do the trick." John replied.

Jason suggested the AmmuNation Weapons Challenge, and they drove over to AmmuNation, where John won rather easily, earning them some AK-47 ammo, which they would need, due to its firepower, and the way it could rout enemies was a vital aspect.

"We should export some cars too-get ourselves some easy cash." Jason said after they headed out of AmmuNation, both holding Kalashnikov assault rifles.

"Yeah. What are they exporting?" asked John.

"Quite a lot. The biggest price-tag is Super GT-that could net us $105,000."

"Shit, isn't that a Super GT over there?" asked John.

They rushed over to the sports car, jacking it and punching the driver unconscious, before they took it to the export garage, netting a huge slice of cash, but Jason felt rather guilty of stealing the guy's car, so afterwards, he left $85,000 in the man's wallet-tucked away in his pocket as he lied down on the docks, so he could buy himself a new car, perhaps a Bullet or an Infernus. $20K was enough for weapons anyway.

Finally, they drove back to Jason's apartment, stocked up with ammo, but they were so tired that they basically collapsed on the beds. But they were going to get woken up sooner or later.

"Okay, we are ready, and moving in at the signal, Don," called the pilot of the helicopter.

Giorgio Folleni had arranged for the bombing of the apartment which the son of the Triad warlord they had killed last year apparently lived in. Then, Folleni hitmen would follow up and mop up just in case. Giorgio Folleni chuckled as he gave the signal.

"Okay, take them out."

A single Leviathan raced towards the apartment, and dropped a solitary bomb with precision on the top. There was a huge explosion, and the top of the building almost immediately began to set on fire. As soon as the bomb had set off, the four Mavericks circled over, and slowly, they dropped the Mafia men down on the apartment.

Jason was woken up by a huge explosion, and he could almost hear the flames licking and bearing down on the apartment. The fire had really only started on the top, but they needed to get the other people out: the Mafia couldn't just kill the innocent people.

"Shit! John? JOHN, WAKE UP!" shouted Jason right next to his friend's ear.

"What the fuck! Oh shit, is that a fire?" mumbled John.

"Yes, it fucking is! Let's get out of here! I bet it's the Mafia!"

They gathered up their weapons and charged out of their apartment. They headed to the bottom level, where somehow, most of the people in the apartment were already down there.

"Hey, you people, you better get out of here." Jason told the people.

They seemed to agree, and they rushed off in different directions.

"Hey, isn't that a chopper?" asked John, pointing to the roof.

Jason spotted the Mavericks deploying the Mafia men circling around the burning building. He fired a burst at one, and the Maverick got struck somewhere important, jamming the controls and sending the Maverick spinning down, crashing and blowing up on the roof, where the Mafia barely managed to dodge.

"Okay, we gotta clear the place out with Mafia. The SWAT will be here soon, but we don't want to get caught in the crossfire, so let's be quick!" Jason said to John.

John nodded, and they ran into the building. The first of the Mafia assault team charged down the stairs, and Jason sent him tumbling with a single bullet to the head. Three more Mafia streamed in, holding AK-47s. Jason took the first down before he could react. But the other two proved a problem. They aggressively sprayed at Jason and John, but they missed all of their shots as Jason and John dived around. Eventually, the scuffle ended when Jason and John almost simultaneously filled the two Mafia men with lead. They quickly reloaded their weapons as they made their way up to the first floor of units.

There were three floors to clear out. And sixteen Mafia were lurking about. But the problem was the fire. The top three floors were going to be hard if there was fire going on, and John helpfully found a fire extinguisher, which he managed to barely carry at his waist. He still spotted two Mafia men searching one unit, and he dropped his fire extinguisher, Jason following him into the unit. They dived behind a couch as they ran in, and heard the bullets whistle over their heads and strike the walls behind him.

Quickly, Jason ducked up and quickly capped the two Mafia men with a sweep of AK-47 bullets, riddling a series of photos at the back of the room with bullets as well. But at least they went down. Jason and John grabbed the two AK-47s, and took the clips out of them, shoving them in their pocket. But just as they were about to reload, three more Mafia men came charging into the unit. Jason and John dived behind a table, and watched another series of bullets narrowly miss them.

They continued to work their way through the Mafia, as they picked the three men off with headshots, and once again, took their ammunition before properly reloading this time.

"Hey, I can see a Police Maverick circling! That's the SWAT! I think they're checking out this apartment. We should get outta here." John said.

Jason agreed, and they made their way out. John grabbed the fire extinguisher just in case, and he took out his MP5.

The SWAT was deploying assault teams on the roof as well and Jason and John rushed out of the front entrance of the building, over to where their Admiral was parked, and where two SWAT helicopters had SWAT dropping out, and news helicopter circled over. The keys were gone, but the windows were open, and they dived in, like if it was a ritual, before they drove off into the night.

As the Admiral sped along the streets of night-time Liberty City, Jason switched the radio to WCTR-Liberty City. They were casting it from Los Santos of course, well just the news part though.

"_This is Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Breaking news from Liberty City, just half an hour ago, a Leviathan military helicopter bombed an apartment in Chinatown. SWAT Teams are currently investigating and searching the apartment for involvement. Michael Leadley, our Liberty City correspondent reports,"_

"_Well, Leanne, the city's "SWAT Teams" are currently investigating…Hahaha, investigating…what a funny word!"_

"_Michael, are you drinking?"_

"_Oh no, and they'll be giving more updates later tonight. Hey, give me back my microphone!"_

"_Currently we have no more information."_

"_With other news…"_

Jason turned off the radio and said:

"Where should we stay now?"

"I guess in my house? It's been deserted for….who knows how long, but we could pick the lock open or get a locksmith or something." John replied.

Jason nodded, and gave a quick yawn, before they continued on to John's old house.

"Still live around Hepburn Heights?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. You know, haven't moved since I was six, and I went off to San Fierro at seventeen." John replied.

They drove over to John's house, and they decided to knock on the door, and there might even be somebody living there. The door opened, and John was almost knocked over by a hug.

"John!" screamed a female voice.

Jason grinned. It was John's little sister, Kate, though you could hardly say she was little anymore. She was a tall, sort of a kinky girl, and she was still in high school, probably dating somebody.

"Hi…sis…" groaned John, blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey, it's Jason as well!" smiled Kate.

"Look, Kate, it's nice of you, but could we kind of stay here?"

Kate's smile disappeared, and a curious face went on.

"Turn on the TV." Jason told her.

She nodded, and bounced over to the television, where they were reporting the news. A look of horror went over her face.

"Jason, is that your apartment?" she asked.

Jason nodded. Kate immediately let them sleep in the two spare rooms, and after greeting John's aunt, they fell down into another deep sleep.


	21. More Than You Could Imagine

Jason woke up to Kate and John arguing bitterly. He grinned to himself. They had always been like this, arguing about this or that. Eventually, he watched as their aunt calmly spoke to both of them in Mandarin, and they retreated, glaring at each other. John came back into the room, while Kate headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast before she went to catch the school bus to her high school.

"Your sister still the same, eh John?" asked Jason, smirking.

John grumpily gave a nod, and crashed against the bed, turning on the TV.

"Hey, check the news-see what's going on right now." Jason said.

John flicked to LCN News, which had just started.

"Breaking headlines this morning-the bombing of an apartment in Chinatown, and three people sustaining minor injuries, and several men killed. But what was the aim of this? A terrorist attack? Hello, good morning, and this is LCN News. Also, Bone County: the mystery of this patch of land in the state of San Andreas? We investigate. And the Liberty City Cocks have taken a 2-1 lead in the finals series against the San Fierro Packers."

John turned the volume up.

"But first, we begin with the horrific bombing of an apartment in Chinatown last night. Eyewitnesses reported a Leviathan military helicopter fly over the apartment at around 11:30pm, and drop a solitary bomb. It was rumoured that shortly after the bombing, four Maverick helicopters flew over the apartment, and men dropped out of them, entering the crippled building. We ask an eyewitness…"

"Well, I happened to be strolling along, when the bomb exploded-it was just a huge blast, and when it blew up, the air just seemed to freeze and warp, I covered my ears and rushed for cover. From that cover, I spotted those Maverick helicopters dropping the men, and a while later, Police Mavericks dropped SWAT off."

"And indeed so. SWAT Teams are still currently investigating the apartment, and that scene is off-limits to the public. They have found ten dead bodies, all riddled with bullet holes, and they were reported to have being armed, and equipped with Russian military-issue weapons. The city's police department believe that they were in that apartment to kill some person, or people."

"That was us." John said.

"Shut up!" Jason hissed, still immersed, despite knowing nearly everything that had happened.

"More updates will come through the day on the extent of the damage, and who may be the culprits, but one of the several Mafia "families" is suspected. And now to Bone County…" Jason made for the TV, but John yelled:

"I wanna see it!"

"Jeez, we got stuff to do; we can't just put your aunt and sis in danger by sticking around. What if the Mafia find where we are? They could just bomb this place. And a house can't survive longer than an apartment." Jason said.

John moodily nodded, and he turned off the TV. They walked out of the house, saying a goodbye to John's aunt, before they walked to their Admiral. Jason and John grabbed their weapons from yesterday, and shoved them under the seat, and both pulled out HK-MP5s.

"Where do you think we should go today then?" John asked.

"Weapons again, money. We need some more ammo, used a lot up last night." Jason replied.

Jason pulled out his wallet. Still $5000 left and John still had $4000. But it should be able to sustain the two of them, with the AmmuNation weapons challenge.

"We should also check your apartment out, Jason." John said.

"Maybe, but I bet the cops have pulled the area off." Jason replied.

"Let's go and see anyway."

Jason had to agree with him, and they found the area bound off, as Jason had said, with thick yellow tape.

"No civilians allowed, please go!" called a nearby cop.

"Come on, I live in that apartment! I nearly got killed last night, yet you cops won't let us two see?" Jason protested.

The cop paused for a moment, and he walked off to consult with other police, before coming back and grudgingly allowing the two to go into the building.

When they headed onto Jason's floor, they found that they were rather lucky. A metal pipe had stopped the spread of flames enough for the fire brigade to come last night, and Jason's apartment wasn't touched. They headed inside the unit, and searched around, gathering up a bit of their stuff. But then, John found the note.

_I know that you are trying to take down the Folleni Mafia. Answer at the payphone outside, which has been changed to receive phone calls, the Marty Chonks Dog Food Factory in Trenton at noon, and I can arrange some extra firepower for you. For proof, check under the table of your unit and see for yourself._

"What are we going to do about it?" Jason asked.

"Get the weapons?" asked John hopefully.

"Don't be stupid! This could be a serious trap."

John ignored him and checked under the table, gathering up two Beretta 92s, and two boxes of ammo.

"See? At least we should check it out." John said.

Jason reluctantly agreed.

But making the phone on time was going to be hard, as they were called by the LCPD SWAT Team for information about what had happened on the night of the blast. After hurriedly explaining, and actually telling all the truth, even the fact that they were sons of Triad warlords, except they left the fact that they actually used guns or things like that. But the police department pressed on, continually asking question, trying to get the best information out of the best witnesses they had, who had connections to gangs.

Jason and John eventually exited the police department, with two minutes before the phone call. They sprinted towards the phone in Trenton, and they could hear the phone beginning to ring, and the pedestrians nearby give odd glances, but ignoring the call. Eventually, one guy had enough. He picked up the phone, and swore into it. Jason and John sighed, but they could hear the quiet buzz of words:

"_So you have…because…made an enemy…goodbye…freaks."_ Jason heard, and then he heard a tiny click. The guy, freaked, made a run for it, and seconds after he got out of the possible danger zone, the phone exploded. The answerer of the phone was barely out of the blast radius, and nearby pedestrians screamed in horror. Barely a minute after the blast, as Jason and John went into the middle of the street; three Mafia guys appeared from each end of the street, all with M4s.

"Fuck! It's an ambush!" John shouted.

"What'd you think it was? A gun party?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Well, we have to get out of here either way."

As far as they could say, they were screwed. But the first shot sent the cars in the area going crazy, and one runaway yellow Sentinel ran over one group of Mafia, and Jason and John took this chance to run and grab their weapons. They picked up the two, and Jason took the third, and they dived for cover behind Joey's garage. Bullets went past where they had just been, and quickly, Jason and John swivelled out, aiming at the Mafia men who had just come around the corner of the street. They were blown back, each picked off with a couple of bullet holes in their face. Jason covered John as his best friend ducked back to reload, and when he was done, Jason dropped back to add a new clip.

When he was ready again, another group had been eradicated, making one hit-group of three remaining. They were no match for Jason and John, and as the last Mafia dropped, ending yet another failed hit, two police cars came screeching around the corner. Jason and John both briskly tossed their M4s onto the dead bodies of the Mafia. They walked up to the policemen, two full squad cars of them.

"So it's you guys," grumbled the cop.

John muttered something about having to be a witness all the time for the police, but Jason whispered him to shut up.

They were questioned right there on the street, and Jason and John finally had their peace and quiet, and they picked up the powerful assault rifles once the police had driven off. The two of them walked back to the Admiral, and loaded the clips of the AK-47 into the M4.

"Guess we don't need to buy anymore then, John?" Jason asked, nudging John in the ribs.

"Yeah, think so." John replied.

They were driving back, when there was a huge explosion behind them. A Sea Sparrow had just destroyed a car with a stream of deadly-machine gun bullets.

"Oh shit, here we go again." Jason muttered.

"Jason, you drive again, just go fast and across the corners." John said.

Jason sighed and he took off. John peered out of the window, and once in a while, fired a burst. But they were still getting lucky. At one point, bullets landed right next to the Admiral. Eventually, Jason heard the cracked whirl of a helicopter going down, and exploding against a building.

"That's it. We're doing this now." Jason growled.

"What?" John asked.

"We're going to go to the Folleni villa, and shoot every last fucking Mafia dude that gets in our way!" Jason yelled.

"Let's get stocked up." John said.

They drove to AmmuNation, knowing that the fight was only just beginning.

**End note: **Yep, the next chapter will be the last full chapter, before I sum things up in the epilogue. Keep checking! And thanks for all the reviews.


	22. End Of The Line

**A/N: **Well, here it is, folks! The last chapter of my third GTA fan fiction, and I'll leave everything to the end note. Hopefully, this chapter will be action-packed, and so…enjoy!

They didn't seem like much. But the two men driving in that Admiral were dangerous, heavily armed, and were two of the most underrated, yet best killers the Triads could possibly have. They had a huge total of gang and law enforcement kills, at least 200 between the two of them. And oh, they were ready to take on a whole Mafia syndicate if they had to.

The two of them had both taken their time to stock up. They had plenty of M4 ammo, and they also brought along a sniper rifle, for the initial assault. John started making imaginary noises with his M4 assault rifle, with the clips removed of course. Jason got rather pissed-off by that, and he finally told John to stop, after he nearly had his eyes taken out. They made their first pass at the Folleni villa, to recon the whole area, and Jason took a quiet gulp. What looked like the whole Folleni Mafia were there, a force of thirty to forty on the roofs, and about the same amount in the courtyard surrounding the villa. Men walked around, holding a series of weapons, assorted, but all powerful nonetheless: Desert Eagles, SMGs and M4s: the whole mix. An improved Hunter helicopter was on top: with balanced "seats" added. Formidable, but Jason and John had both gone long ways to get their revenge, and they weren't going to put their life on a platter. They had gone far, too far, to do that.

"How are we going to do this?" John asked.

"We're gonna hit them with our full force. That can kill several people for us." Jason replied.

John nodded, and he placed his hands on the handle of the powerful sniper rifle in his lap.

"Okay, take the men on the rooftops, we can't afford letting them get the higher ground on us. I think we could take on the men in the courtyard: plenty of cover."

John peered into the scope of the sniper rifle, and he began to slowly fire. For the next ten minutes, Mafia men on the rooftops collapsed in pools of blood, yet no Folleni Mafia man found them, as they were nestled behind some thick bushes. Eventually, John put the sniper rifle down.

"No more ammo." John said.

"That's good enough." Jason grinned, pointing at the small amount of Mafia men still perched on the rooftops.

"Okay, let's do this." Jason said.

They got out of the Admiral, holding their weapons. Now the emotional factor was getting out on those two, and that could make or break this final revenge. They climbed over the gates, and ducked behind a couple of boxes, before they opened fire. Three of the Mafia were cut down as Jason's fury was unleashed, and John did so the same, starting off the bloodbath that would rage on, and possible into Liberty City history, as a massacre.

Giorgio Folleni had been expecting this to come for a long time, and for the first time, he was worried. His guards on the rooftops had nearly been all cut down by a hidden sniper, and his men couldn't find them either. But he wasn't going to surrender fast either, so the Folleni Mafia Don, gathered up two MP5s from his private weapons closet, cocked them, and he called fifteen of his elite men to congregate, and guard him, waiting for the two men to arrive.

Jason and John had swept through the first wave of men with ruthless attack, and the foul smell of blood wreaked the air. They both stocked up on ammunition, before they decided to somehow stealth their way into the villa. They had to let the Folleni let down their guard, before sneaking in. Scavenging the bodies, they quickly found a key leading to the back of the Folleni house. Perfect.

After waiting twenty minutes or so, they headed back to the villa, and found a few Mafia walking around. They pulled out their M4s, and sprayed at the mob men, and despite being spotted, took them down handily.

"Jeez, I'm loaded." Jason grumbled, noticing that his pockets were filled with clips of M4, Desert Eagle, and MP5 rounds alike.

John said the same, and they decided to leave the ammo behind. They moved on to the back part of the mansion, and three Mafia men had their heads blown off as Jason and John both picked off headshots with their Desert Eagles carefully.

They scavenged through the pockets again, and found two different-looking keys.

"Damn. The villa is more complicated then I thought." Jason grumbled.

"We should take different routes, might find Folleni faster." John said.

"That's about the first sensible thing you've said all day."

John punched his friend softly in the arm, and they opened the back door, quickly moving inside.

The interior of the villa started with a set of stairs, where two Mafia were waiting at the top of each of them, except killing had become almost customary: the two of them almost lazily picked off the men. After another set of stairs, taking out another two Mafia, they reached two doors. John tried his keys on the first one, and didn't get anywhere, and Jason's keys unlocked the place, before John unlocked the other door.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the roof, okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." John replied.

"Good luck."

Jason headed along his stairs, and came along a hallway. As he headed up a short set of stairs, suddenly, two Mafia men appeared, equipped with combat shotguns, and Jason ducked under the stairs he was about to climb. Damn. He didn't want to cause any more attention by shooting a big spray, and even if he picked off one with a shot, the combat shotguns would take him apart before he could aim at the second one. He tried another strategy. One of the men was heading towards him now, so he peered from just under the stairs, and blew the Mafia further away from him. As the other man reacted, Jason jumped out and kicked him in the stomach, before following it up with a fierce uppercut to the jaw. The man dropped down, unconscious. Grinning to himself, Jason grabbed the combat shotgun, and hooked it to his belt, almost gasping at the number of weapons he had. A true munitions man.

He headed on along the now empty hallway, splattered with a bit of blood. He took out his MP5, and sneaked carefully along. He could hear the sound of gunfire in a room, a bit further than his, and he sighed. John, always doing his random Rambo-acts. He continued along, going through a few empty bedrooms and living rooms. Eventually, he spotted the Don, carrying two MP5s, escorted by two men with Desert Eagles. But he was a level below him, and there were about six men down waiting in that particular room. He crept low, and hid behind a bit of cover, thinking of how he should do this. Could he find another route, or do a 'John'? His thoughts were distracted as two Mafia men came out from a room near him, guns blazing. They would have probably succeeded in taking out Jason if one hadn't yelled out in triumph. Jason reacted faster than they could raise their guns, rolling out of the way and spraying the two men with lead.

But he had just attracted the attention of the Mafia men below, and they were firing wildly at the glass. The glass shattered, and Jason dived out of the way of the fragments.

"The hell with it," he thought.

He took a deep breath, and jumped through the broken window, firing at one Mafia man rather blindly with his Desert Eagle. The man fell, and Jason somehow landed in a position that wasn't too awkward, and rolled behind cover, the cover the dead man had been using. He noticed the man had grenades with him as well, so he picked them up as bullets whizzed over his head. There were two men to his left and next to the door, and three more charging through that door. He tossed a grenade at the door, and watched as it sent the three men flying, and the two right next to them crashing into a wall in a heap. He killed the three others, and he reloaded his weapons, gathered up all the ammo he had, and he headed through the door.

He regretted it. He entered into a room with fifteen Mafia with M4s and Giorgio Folleni standing there, pointing at him.

"Oh shit." Jason muttered quietly.

"So I guess it is the end for you and your poncy Triad friend." Giorgio Folleni sneered. "We should wait for him to see the lovely surprise here," the Don said.

"Heads down Jason!" yelled John, tearing into the room with a lit molotov-cocktail in his hand. He threw it into the middle of the congregating guards, and Jason took this chance to dive back behind the door, watching the carnage as several Mafia men ran around, getting burnt. Jason and John quickly wiped out the remaining men, and when they went to point at Folleni, he was gone.

"Shit! He went out just as I threw that!" yelled John.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" demanded Jason.

They charged out of the room, through a few hallways, and eventually ended outside, watching as Folleni got in a Windsor with an escape driver in it. He bent down and pulled out…an M60.

"Oh shit!" Jason yelled as Folleni spotted them and began spraying powerful high-calibre bullets at them.

They made a run, where they found an unlocked Feltzer, which they jumped in and began the chase. The sleek convertible took a heavy toll in the first part of the chase, and Folleni kept a relenting hail of bullets upon the car. But as the Don ran out of ammo, Jason took his chances, and John started shooting more often. They had much more ammo than Folleni to use anyway. But the escape driver was an amazing one, and he hit some crazy jumps that Jason barely managed to land. It was pulsating stuff, especially when Jason had gotten up right next to the Windsor at one point and neatly P.I.T manoeuvred it as it hit a ramp at top speed. The Windsor barely made it, spinning wildly as it scraped over a fence, and Jason landed right next to it with a controlled jump.

But Folleni had called in back-up as well, and a swarm of Mafia Kurumas gave chase. Jason cut corners, ran over pedestrians, went along sidewalks, and went through tiny gaps between two cars just to avoid the pursuers, and had to toil even more to keep up with the Windsor. Eventually, they reached a flood-control channel that was currently being built, and the Windsor flew across a ramp to the other side. As Jason followed it, a Tanker went straight across their path.

"OH MY GOD! STOP!" John screamed.

But Jason didn't want to lose sight of Folleni, and he took the chance. The Tanker grazed the back of the Feltzer as Jason roared past it at a blinding speed. Then, they heard the sound as three Mafia cars crunched into the Tanker and cause a pile-up on the road.

John finally aimed truly enough to strike the wheels of the convertible, sending it spinning wildly for the second time. He followed that up with bullets to the head that killed the driver, but the Windsor just happened to be right next to the Folleni villa-again. Folleni got out, coughing and blood dripping from a cut on the forehead. He pulled out his MP5s and began spraying at Jason and John.

"Shit, we get out now!" John exclaimed.

Folleni made a run back for the villa, and another five men came running towards Jason and John. Jason took lightning aim and plugged two bullets holes into three men, and John sent two .50 bullets into the others.

They chased Folleni wildly through the villa, as men constantly bore down on them, wave after wave of them, like a stream of eels escaping. Somehow, Jason and John kept out of their grasp, wondering how many men Folleni exactly had. They tore up the stairs, a Mafia men dotted with bullets by Jason's assault rifle. Eventually, they got near the roof.

"Shit! Shit! He's gonna get in that Hunter!" shouted John.

Jason fired desperately at the Hunter, but they missed. Folleni staggered into the helicopter and spun around to face them, an evil smile on his maniacal face. Slowly, the formidable military helicopter circled upwards.

"No! No! No!" screamed Jason, tears pouring down his face.

He was never going to avenge his father now. He wiped out the Mafia on the roof, but there was no point. He was finished. But as he was about to sit down the last five minutes of his life in despair, he spotted that in a corner, there was a miracle: two Stinger heat-seeking RPGs.

"Come on John! We still got a chance!" yelled Jason, bursting towards the RPGs.

They heaved the rocket launchers and made a dive as the Hunter made its first pass, spewing hundreds of bullets, any one of them that could make him into manwich. As the Hunter roared away in preparation for a second pass, Jason and John simultaneously aimed the RPGs. Jason felt the comforting sound of the rocket launcher tracking the helicopter, and clicking as it locked on. Then, he fired as many rockets as he could before Folleni noticed what happened.

Four rockets flew truly towards the Hunter, and they impacted one by one, in the space of four seconds. A huge explosion rippled over the city of Liberty as the Hunter exploded in a blossom of orange, engulfing Portland with a huge sound.

"It's over." John said, shaking his head sadly.

Jason was crying freely as they headed down the stairs. Dead Mafia lay everywhere and the smell of death was true, and would be something they would behold for the rest of their lives.

"What should we do?" asked John as they made their way out of the ruined villa to the Admiral, still parked on the sidewalk, untouched in all this action.

"We should get your Auntie and Kate; see if they want to move. We could always buy a nice decent house or two in Venturas or some place in San Andreas." Jason replied.

"Yeah-that's a good idea. We could get back in the set with CJ and Woozie-check how they're going."

Jason nodded as the Admiral gave a smooth click and the engine hummed, before they drove away, into a golden afternoon.

**End note: **Sob, Sob. My third GTA Fanfic…finished. Well, I guess I have to pull myself together. This story has been a great experience for me. What now I have to figure out is what I'm going to do next-a GTA III novelization, or a Halo fanfic. But for now, it's Adopted Thug-signing off!

Oh yeah, sorry, almost forgot, thanks for every single reviewer of this story, especially: E-Z B, Aaron Gamemaster, and Actionmax for their constant reviews through this 21-chapter story! Thanks for sticking around-to all of you! Peace.


End file.
